My Loyal Friend
by jordanbear
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid finally is settled down in his family home. No threats and no more running. Until they over hear the MF Gang has a little blond secret weapon. Will this girl destroy all Klaus has worked for or has he finally found a genuine friend? More over can he keep his impulses in check? Is she strong enough to stand by his side for eternity?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Klaus was on a high, he was happy, he was smiling, he was enjoying his newfound freedom of his werewolf side. The doppelganger lived yes, but considering how useful her blood was he let that little tiff slide. He had his family back, they weren't getting along by any means, but they were civil, and after a thousand years that's all anyone could ask for. He was officially the Original Hybrid, the monster in the shadows with yellow eyes and a toxic bite, he was strong, ageless, fearless. He took down dear old daddy dearest at the Lockwood's days before and his family was finally safe. All was well for the Mikaelsons family and Klaus couldn't be anymore chipper.

Then things took a turn.

His younger brother Kol, ever the trouble maker, decided to start trouble with the little Mystic Falls gang and before any serious damage could be made, he overheard a conversation that sent Klaus' sky rocketing good mood, to the bottomless pit of the abyss never to be seen again.

''They need to leave Stefan! This is out of control, they have Elena's life in their hands and aren't thinking of letting go anytime soon!'' Damon exclaimed.

''You don't think I know that Damon! We are trying, but there's nothing left! Mikael didn't work out! His siblings aren't against him at the minute! What's your big idea!'' Stefan yelled.

''I've been looking in the grimoires and there's nothing new, we could try to manipulate Klaus wolf side, so we can attack when vulnerable but there are a lot of holes in that plan.'' The Bennett witch explained.

''Thank you so much Sabrina for the STALE PROOF PLAN!''

''Hey! I don't see you coming up with any brilliant ideas now do I!''

''Okay okay let me think!''

Damon paced back and forth in the living room of the boarding house, while Stefan and the witch comforted the doppelganger on the couch. Literally how much of a baby is this girl? Practically allowing all her friends to go into the slaughter for her. Geez! It was only a bag of blood from a needle no less. Nik isn't ripping out her throat or anything. What's next? They tuck her in and sing her a little lullaby.

''Well Damon while your mastermind brain thinks of a sensational plan, Elena needs sleep, I'm going to take her upstairs and lay her down.'' Stefan said.

''I can spell some herbs just in case, you never know. She's been restless with all this going on, it'd be good for her to get a full 8 hours.''

''Good thinking Bonnie, thank you.''

Kol threw his hands in the air while saying ''of course''.

As soon as the witch and Ripper returned Damon had on a smirk on his face and his arrogance seemed to reach sky high.

''Okay so let's wait until after I tell you my plan before you bow down to my greatness'' Damon stated proudly.

Stefan and Bonnie both rolled their eyes.

''Okay so Mikael didn't work right? What if we knew someone stronger, a friend that would help save Elena?''

''Damon there's no one else, anybody stronger than them died a thousand years ago''.

''Except a certain blond hair mutant type supernatural that's so powerful she doesn't even have a name yet''.

Kol looked on in confusion, he thought his family knew all the supernatural creatures in this town. Stefan and Bonnies eyes glowed with understanding

''Caroline''. They both said with a little hope in their voice.

After staying a little while to see if this girl was a true threat, and later finding out she really was Kol rushed home to tell his brothers of this development.

It appeared while taking stock of all the supernatural in Mystic Falls they over looked one. An 18-year-old curly blond haired resident. The daughter of the towns Sheriff, staying with her divorcee father and his partner out of town. According to the Scooby Gang Caroline goes to her dads every other school break, and it just so happened this break took place when all the excitement was going down. They don't officiously know what Caroline is only that she has a unique heart beat paired with glowing almost crystal like blue eyes that go not completely white but white in color of the original blue of her human eyes. Depending on which trait she wanted to show she could show red or yellow eyes. She can phase into a wolf, while keeping her magic in wolf form. Apparently the girl, when one day in a foul mood had managed to give the Salvatore an aneurism, blood to ice vapor, and paralysis but conscious of all pain from just looking him. No words. No spells. The fact that she had all these powers and apparently in addition make up her own spells and still have her wolf side too, all of these things the Mikaelsons did have to worry. From the description the Salvatore gave, this girl did value loyalty and her loyalty definitely wasn't to the Originals.

With this knowledge was how Klaus found himself at the door of the good Sheriff, who was working late that night, waiting for the peculiar creature to come to the door. He convinced his siblings to stay back and let him handle this, and whatever he found out he would share with them when he returned, or push came to shove he would just take the girl and drag her away whether she liked it or not. Things were finally going his way and his family was safe, he wasn't going to let that rag-tag team have the upper hand. They've spent a thousand years running and they weren't going to start again. EVER. With that in mind Klaus knocked on the door, maybe a tad too hard and waited for the girl. He heard the patter of soft footsteps and the door swing open and when he looked up he was caught in the most innocently beautiful sparkling blue eyes he has ever seen. Long curly blond locks down to waist with perfect pink lips and button nose. Klaus had to step back for a minute. From the elder Salvatore's point of view Klaus thought he was dealing with a bothersome child. One with a hot-temper and impulsiveness that'd be quick to use as a weakness. Another naïve follower in their group, nothing important. But as he looked at this girl, this creature. Toned legs that go on for miles that could be seen seeing as she just had on a thin off the shoulder blush pink sweater that reached her mid-thigh, little curves, and from his angle a nice firm ass that he would love to get his hands on, breast that looked like they could fit his hands perfectly, leading up to a long slender neck where he can hear the blood flow. A blood different than any mere vampire, werewolf human, blood that he was dying of curiosity to taste. Klaus looked up back into those blur eyes and couldn't help but smirk at the blond with a rosy blush on her face. Knowing the reaction, he pulled out of her pulled him out of his thoughts and gave him the will to speak again.

''Hello love, mind if you let me in to have a chat.''

The blond looked surprised, whether from the accent or his cocky disposition altogether and stood up straight and looked him dead in the eye.

''So you want me to let you come into my house, probably compel me, then drag me back to answer questions about myself that you could have asked me in a civil way like a normal person, but instead jumped to kidnap. Probably has something to do with what I am, who I am, why I am this way, and what I have against your family. Sorry Niklaus the Salvatore's beat you to it. But since you dragged yourself all the way here I guess I can give you a small Q&A session.'' Caroline finished with a sweet little genuine smile despite the facts her words had a little snap to them.

''Oh and I'm not inviting you into my house, we will talk outside in between an invisible barrier, where you cannot touch me, and before you get angry, you do realize you were about to kidnap me and probably torture me for information. I'm just looking out for myself. I'm blond, not stupid.''

Again snappy response, gentle smile. A wolf in sheeps clothing. Klaus didn't know if he liked it, or would have to put the girl in her place.

Klaus didn't like the fact she had the upper hand so while it might have been useless, he charged at the supposed barrier only to get knocked back all the way into the lawn, but before he could land, he was gently placed down instead of the hard landing he was expecting. He looked up confused to see Caroline standing in the doorway with two coffee cups and an annoyed expression on her face.

''Are you done yet?'' she remarked.

Klaus growled at her and brushed himself off. Caroline didn't seem phased at all and took a seat down on the porch after sitting Klaus' cup down on the porch swing. Klaus looked confused but grabbed it and looked down at the cold cup of water, with a single tea bag into it. He looked confused and was about to refuse when Caroline held her hand out for the cup, but instead of grabbing it like Klaus thought she would, she put her hand underneath it, and the water heated up considerable and left a steaming warm smell of chamomile and peppermint in the air. Caroline sipped her tea and gave Klaus a warm smile again, that Klaus was getting strangely used to if not a tad bit attached to, seeing those smiles weren't usually used in his presence let alone given to him. Caroline sipped her tea again and looked at Klaus with an amused expression on her face

''It's not poisoned Niklaus, I'm not trying to kill you, and even if I was, you can't die from poisoning. I just figured you would want a cup of tea while sitting and talking. It's a little nippy out her at night.''

Klaus couldn't help but smile at the young girl's gull and the way she spoke to him. Not disrespectful, but at ease. Like they've known each other forever. It was new for him and he found it refreshing.

''I'm aware of my immortal status sweetheart, but the reassurance is very welcomed. Oh and love, call me Klaus''.

''I'll pass, I'll stick to Niklaus, thanks.''

At this Klaus didn't know what to say. No one has ever dared to defy an order from him, and while asking to be called Klaus was not really an order, he still didn't like that she would continue calling him Niklaus. Niklaus was the weak human boy that kept all his anger in, and never raised a hand to Mikael's wrath. He isn't that boy anymore. Only Elijah his older brother still called him that, except he thought of it as Klaus humanity days, where Klaus was actually nice, weak, but still nice nonetheless. To him though the name would always remain an annoyance, but before he could correct her, Caroline continues on

''It's nothing defiant or anything, I'm not trying to annoy you. Strangers, and Enemies call you Klaus, your family, and close friends call you Nik. I'm neither, so for now your Niklaus to me.''

Klaus looked at the girl surprised. Her logic was reasonable, and when she put it that way then sure, yes, she can continue calling him that.

''Well then sweetheart, were in a stale safe. I hate the name, and you're currently residing in no mans land. Not a stranger, but not a friend. What do you suppose we do about that?''

A little more comfortable but not letting his guard down Klaus leaned back and took a sip of his tea, which was actually quite delicious.

''Well Niklaus I don't have an answer for you, but ask me again at the end of our conversation.''

As she said this Caroline handed him an oatmeal raisin cookie from a plate, he didn't see beside her before.

After finishing a cookie, and a few sips of her tea, Caroline looked expectantly at Niklaus. She has heard stories about the most feared Original Hybrid. His cunningness, monster behavior. His impulse. Looking at him right now. Blue eyes, curly hairs on the top of his head, raspberry lips and a nice amount of scruff on his face. Caroline looked back into his eyes and saw humor and lust reflected back with that smirk on his face. Instead of looking away and blushing at being caught, Caroline look at him and smiled.

''Ahhh'', she signed. ''Nothing is going to be the same after this. Is it?'' She said

She didn't say it rudely, or accusingly, she said it almost as if she was welcoming the change. Like she wouldn't mind having conversations like this with Klaus again. Honestly, Klaus wouldn't mind either.

''So…'', Caroline drawled out. ''What do you want to talk about?''

Klaus just smirked at her for her moment before leaning back while thinking, oh no little Caroline, nothing is going to be the same.

Klaus looked at the young girl asking her question and couldn't help but analyze her a little. Where others usual are rigid and frightful from being in his presence, Caroline had a nonchalant attitude about her. Not pushing her luck but also not about to let him run all over her. So far their conversation has been setting boundaries, getting a feel from their disposition, their actions to things. Klaus was deeply entertained and if this was him in the first few minutes, he can't wait to see how the rest of the conversation goes.

Caroline was waiting for Mr. Big and Bad to get his eyes off of her. Eye contact is polite. Staring is rude. She didn't really realize or understand why she offered to answer his questions tonight. She had just got back from her dad's in Miami, she was tired and annoyed. Like she is every time she has to visit. She loves her dad, she's grown to love even Stephen, but it doesn't change the fact that Daddy Dearest chose Stephen over his 5-year-old little girl. The plane ride home sucked. Partly because the flight attendant was too busy flirting with the business man beside her to get her order right and an annoying call from the one and only Damon Salvatore was irritating. She didn't lie to Niklaus when she said the Salvatore's beat him to it. They did, but they didn't convince her of anything. Just called to ask for help with their precious Elena. Don't get her wrong, Caroline does like Elena, but it was more of a friend of a friend type of relationship, than BBF's with just a hello type thing. Caroline sat in her seat on the plane with Damon asking, well more like telling Caroline to come back home and help. He called the Mikaelson family every name in the book. Telling her their plans for Elena, how stuck-up and pretentious they are. How they need her help, and she'd make an awesome secret weapon. Seriously! They don't even know what she is! Their brains can't even comprehend what she can do. After reassuring Damon she'd think about it, which she really did for like 3 minutes, and telling him she was already on her flight home, she hurriedly hung up the phone. Caroline sat and thought about all was told to her. She isn't stupid. Damon probably exaggerated some of the things, and out more emphasis on the bad parts, not the okay ones. They were trying to get her to help with every lame plan they had, and Caroline wasn't feeling it. She wanted to remain neutral, which according to Damon wasn't an option. Caroline however wasn't one to let others think for her, and she had better places to vacation than up Elena Gilberts ass. The Salvatore's maybe have been the first to speak to her but they would not be the last. She heard their side, and now it was Niklaus turn. Caroline however knew this visit though was more about protection of his family than the Gilbert problem itself. As sad as it may sound, already Caroline was feeling more inclined to sympathize with Niklaus than the Salvatore's.

''Niklaus?''

''Sorry love, I was thinking about something. Anyway right you are, I want to talk about you, your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life.''

Caroline looked at him skeptical for a second then settled with a quit shitting me expression on her face

Niklaus chuckled. ''Okay love and maybe along the way tell me what you are, who you are, and how you became this way, as well as if or when you plan on attacking my family.''

Caroline raised both eyebrows at the hybrid and looked truly confused and taken back.

''Why would I harm your family? I don't know you, you don't know me, you haven't done anything to me and vice versa. There's no reason why I would harm them.''

''Ah you see I would love to believe you there; however, I know your ties lie with my families' enemies at the moment.''

''My ''ties'' as you put it, lie with whoever I deem worthier to have them. You just heard whatever the Salvatore had to say and immediately thought I was on board, not even giving me the benefit of the doubt.''

''You said it yourself love I don't know you.''

''Exactly. So how about instead of making assumptions, just ask me about it. Had it even accrued to you that they could have lied? Or was just profusely over-thinking the influence they think they have on me''.

''It may have crossed my mind once or twice, but then was replaced with the fact my family could very so be in actual danger right now. Besides would you even tell me the truth if I asked about your affiliations.''

''YES!''

Klaus looked shocked at this answer. She said it with so much exasperation, like it was as clear as day that the thought of lying never crossed her mind at all.

''Well then sweetheart, do you plan on attacking my family in anyway shape or form?''

''No''. she said clear as day. Cut and precise. Caroline Forbes was not a threat to the Mikaelsons.

With that said Caroline took Klaus cup, hers, and the plate of cookies and went inside, then coming back out with a plate full of cookies, and more tea. She handed Niklaus his cup back and settled back into her spot.

''So whose oldest?'' she said.

''I beg your pardon''

''Who's oldest. Your coming her trying to protect your family, I don't have siblings but I'm guessing it's the oldest who would look out for his younger siblings.''

''Uhmm no love, I'm the third oldest. Elijah and Finn are older, Finn being Eldest, and like the saying goes, if you want something done right, do it yourself.''

''Ohh so you're a control freak. Noted.''

''Well if I don't have control then everything around me goes haywire, and if I can I will fix it and get it back to order.'' He explained, for some reason felt the urge to explain himself for the first time to someone.

''No need to explain, I completely understand. I mean we live in Mystic Falls, the hot shot place for every supernatural individual. This place needs someone to get it back together after every other wolf, vampire and/or witch tears it apart. My vacations away from here are a blessing, even control freaks need a break.''

Klaus again gave pause to what she was saying. Again no one has every looked at things from his point of view or even tried to, let alone _understand_ him.

''Careful sweetheart, I might actually come to like you.''p

She gave this carefree harmony laugh that had him memorized.

''Well Niklaus that is the point isn't it? Now, what's your favorite color?''

''Oh no you don't love, my turn. Why don't you wait hand and foot on the little rag-tag team of this place, helping my doppelganger and all that nonsense?''

''Who says I don't?'' she shot back teasingly.

''Now love, let's not lie, besides you have too much of an independent attitude about you, and I would be deeply disappointed that I was wrong in my assessment about you.'' He pouted.

Caroline laughed and reached over to stroke his stubble cheek. Not in a sexually way like a lover, but a friendly caress, like they have been doing it for forever.

''Don't pout Niklaus. Your correct, I'm not like that. It's nothing to do with them, just not my style.

''What isn't?''

''Having my world solely revolve around one person and not getting anything in return.''

''Like compensation?'' He asked

''Oh god no! Nothing like that. Just like, you spend your whole life making sure this person is okay, their feelings not hurt, or they have everything they need to feel content. You're their shoulder to cry on, friend to laugh with, and ride or die to have adventures with. All sounds fun in dandy except when the roles are reversed and when your feelings are hurt, their overlooked, when you need someone to cry to, you apparently all of a sudden have to grow up and be a big girl, and when you just need a break and instead of being alone, want someone to run with you, you need to stop being selfish and go home, because apparently everyone is worried about you, and. Oh, I'm sorry I'm rambling, I do that sometimes.''

Klaus on the other hand, couldn't help but agree with everything she said. He and his family saw it as soon as they came to town. The reasoning right there was probably why his sister Rebekah wasn't her biggest fan.

''The bottom line I'm trying to say is it's not compensation, it's loyalty. I'm only giving as good as I get. Why waste it on someone who doesn't appreciate it, compared to someone that can give it back hole hardily''. She said

Now that was something Klaus got. _Loyalty_. Something he craved. Something _Genuine._ Not by fear or Coerce, but because two people had an understanding, an _affection_ for the other. _Love._ Love was a vampire's greatest weakness, but then again, he wasn't an average vampire, not anymore.

''Anyway, so, what's your favorite color?'' She drew him out of her thoughts.

He smirked and said ''You're not going to let this go are you love''. He teased while reaching to pull a lock of her curly hair.

Caroline just smiled and looked at him waiting.

Still playing with her curls, he said ''crimson, or black, either or really.''

''Well that's boring and so typical. It's like the official colors of villains everywhere.''

''You think of me as a villain love?'' He asked teasingly but a little hurt at the same time, for some reason he _wanted_ her to like him, he wanted a friend. He hadn't had one since the Ripper in the 20's and that fried out now thanks to his doppelganger, and the memory thing. He missed that feeling. The acceptance. The comfort that came with knowing you had someone to talk to who _wouldn't judge_. To just be there by _his side._

''Well you're not exactly Santa Clause Niklaus, buts that's okay, we'll be villains together.'' She said as if it was just a conversation about the weather, and not that that simple phrase meant a lot to Klaus. He was expecting her to say yes, but then take it back, or try to mold and portray him as the misunderstood bad guy. She was the first person who just said honestly, yes, buts that's fine, because I'll be one with you. Beside you, and there it was again that feeling of _acceptance_.

Klaus smiled at the blond who he just realized that instead of sitting inches in front of him, was beside him on the bench. Klaus smirked and went to play with another blond curl he'd been growing fond of.

Caroline smiled a warm smile full of promise, genuine, sunshine, maybe still a tad of caution, but still a smile Klaus was not used to seeing.

Klaus was going to smirk back but somehow his smirk turned into a true smile.

''So love, whose turn is it?''


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus and Caroline sat on her bench talking the night away. They probably went through every single topic known to man. Klaus enjoyed Caroline's' company, it was the first time in a long time he felt at ease with someone, he actually shared parts of himself and his history with someone other than his family. With all that knowledge and ease he felt for this little blond it also brought about his paranoia. Yes, this was the first time he shared things with someone, trusted them with this information. Trust was not something Klaus gave out freely, let alone at all. He didn't even trust his own family 100%. That may be true, but with this blond, this creature that somehow settles hid demons with just one look makes him speak about everything. Share everything. While trust was a foreign thing for him, he found himself wanting to put trust in someone. Someone who wouldn't betray him, or use it against him. For all his time on the earth making fun of lovers and that best friend forever nonsense, that didn't mean the lowliness got to the hybrid sometimes. 1000 years by yourself takes a toll on someone, Klaus has mastered loneliness a long time ago, now he's beginning to think this mastering of friendship may actually work out.

The original Hybrid was nothing like how Caroline expected. Not one to believe other peoples' perception about him, Caroline got to know him and made her own. The impulsiveness was something she heard of and could definitely attest to it now. His anger was still there, so being the strong possessiveness he has when he wants something, now that conversation excited her and put her on edge in equal measure. Most importantly though Caroline saw what others didn't, not even his family probably. She his caring. For his family, for himself, sometime in their conversation he even showed he cared about her. She saw his protective nature explained through his eyes and how he saw his actions. She heard his care free laugh. Genuine smiles. She even managed to make him adopt a shy boyish smile on his face and a BLUSH. That was hilariously cute! Caroline saw a whole different type of Klaus, and she would be lying if she said she didn't like it. Growing up it was always just her, everyone around her too busy. For the first time though Caroline felt she actually had someone. The person tom laugh with, the person to cry to, and the person to run with.

For two people who have not felt that companionship, loyalty, and affection. It was intoxicating.

The two supernatural somewhere through the conversation had got comfortable with each other. The barrier was already down, and there were caresses and playful shoves and flicks. If it was anyone else Klaus probably would have had their heart, but with Caroline he couldn't help but like and crave her touch. He gave as good as he got, he propped his feet up on her lap, switching to his head in her lap later on, with her stroking his hair. He constantly had a lock of her hair in his hand. Pulling or just twisting the curls. There were light touches on her naked leg and hand just relaxing on her thigh. In the middle of the conversation, Caroline was currently between Klaus legs, her back to her chest, sideways on the bench. The two wanted to finish their conversation but be more comfortable. Caroline stood up and took the hybrids hand, and they walked around the back of the house and into the yard. IN between two tall trees with a bountiful supply of evergreen leaves was a long clothed hammock with pillows and a blanket. Caroline climbed in first and patted the spot beside her for Klaus. Klaus smirked and laid down next to the blond, pulling the blanket up for them both. They were shoulder to shoulder as they both looked up at the stars. Both enjoying the company and just the feeling of having someone by their side. Both with equal little smiles on their face. Both thinking about the conversations, debates, and mini arguments they had this special night.

 _''So love whose turn is it?''_

 _''I believe Niklaus it is your turn.'' She said with a smile._

 _''So correct me if I'm wring but everyone in this little town has grown up together right?''_

 _''You are correct.''_

 _''So you all are friends and what not, have went through all the growing pains stages.''_

 _''Correct again.''_

 _''Then why don't you seem to be as intricate in the rag tag team than the rest of them.''_

 _Caroline stared at the hybrid for a minute, debating how much to tell him. She wasn't going to lie, she hated liars, saw no point in it. Just say what you wanted, and mean it, and if you didn't mean it, don't say it. With that in mind though this whole thing was about giving them a chance at friendship, so she went for the whole story._

 _''Well growing up initially it was me Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler. Tyler was more of a bully so he doesn't count he was just there. Me and bonnie were two peas in a pod. We were joined at the hip. Her mother and my mother as well as Matts, went to high school together. When Bonnies mom left, our house became like a second home. We were practically sister. Well you know I visit my dad every other break, and this particle time, my mom let me miss two visits, because of bonnie and everything, and apparently my dad missed me, so I had to go to Miami. Me and Bonnie had a fit, threw every tantrum known to man, but it was no use, I left that Friday. Me and bonnie called each other every day, talked till sunrise and sundown. Until one day the calls lessened until they stopped altogether. I came back to school to see a brunette girl in my seat and apparently Bonnies new best friend. Elena went to a private school an hour away, but with her parents having busy jobs, it was better to have her closer to home. And thus Elena Gilbert entered my life.''_

 _''So you don't like her because she stole your friend?''_

 _''No, well maybe at the beginning, but not after. I got to know her. I didn't like conflict and Bonnie wanted her two BFF's to get along. She was nice, we were cordial. We had a few things in common. Middle school hit and the three of us were inseparable. As we got older the problems started to come. Elena got conceited, I got insecure and mean, and bonnie had someone made Elena think she was even more number one than possible.''_

 _''You, insecure? Sweetheart I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately but…''_

 _Caroline blushed._

 _''That's sweet Niklaus, but it was more than that, like you said, she is the center of attention to everyone, and when I put my foot down, decided I didn't want to be the pauper to the princess anymore, then I was exiled. We are all on the cheer team together, so there's one social interaction. Maybe the occasional text, but if its anything about Elena I ignore it. People think we're all friends so we just let them. Honestly though we couldn't be any more worlds apart. That's why the whole thing with helping the Salvatore's was a surprise to me, because when it's down to the wire, were all strangers.''_

That had been an interesting conversation. The way the Salvatore's made it sound like the group and Caroline were all in it together when really they were just using her. At that thought a sudden wave of anger over took Klaus. No one was going to be using his friend for their gain. That was one thing he could do. We weren't quite yet there with this whole friendship thing, but he knew he was older and stronger than Caroline, and if need be he would defend and protect her. He could do that much.

Caroline was thinking about all the little funny moments they had together, making fun of each other, and cracking jokes.

 _Klaus sat his cup of tea back down to see Caroline doing cartwheels and flips in the yard, not having a care in the world, or the fact her baby blue lace panties were on display every time her legs were on the air. Klaus didn't know whether to laugh and be happy she was that comfortable around him. Or succumb to that possessiveness that wanted to spank her hind for showing herself like that. Fun or not. It was very late, but one or two stranglers that could get a little peak if they saw fit._

 _''Love what on earth are you doing?''_

 _''I needed to stretch my legs Niklaus.''_

 _''You do realize I can see your knickers right.''_

 _''I am well aware…so?''_

 _Klaus put both of his hands up. Just letting you know love_

 _Caroline bounced back up the stairs and finished with a flip and sat down perfectly on the bench next to Niklaus._

 _''You're a cheerleader.'' He stated already knowing the answer._

 _''I'm the HEAD cheerleader.''_

 _Klaus raised both eyebrows and pressed his lips together to keep from smiling. She just looked so proud._

 _Caroline jumped on Klaus lap and shoved his back in the bench playfully._

 _''Shut up! I can have at least one blond hair stereotype; Mr. my favorite color is the color of blood.''_

 _Klaus put his hands on her waist and let his head fall back. ''Ugh! You really aren't going to let that go are you?''_

 _Caroline giggled and kissed his nose._

 _''Nope!''_

 _Klaus just looked at her shocked. Affection. He couldn't help but smile at his little blond friend._

 _They talked about his family, skimming on his parents, which Caroline got the low down from Damon about._

 _''So let me get this right, its Finn, Elijah, You, Rebekah, and Kol?''_

 _''Almost love, Kol is older than Rebekah…well on most days.'' He said with a smirk._

 _She laughed._

 _They talked about the residents of Mystic Falls and the couples. Gossiping like little school girls now that she thought about it._

 _''Elena is the naïve version of Katherine. She knows what she's doing with them is wrong, but somehow her brain does not fit the consequences. So she doesn't see the problem. They deserve better''._

 _''Well love I will give you that. At least Katerina is open and not living a lie about her manipulation. If were being honest then the doppelgangers dear in the headlights doe eyes get considerably annoying.''_

 _''Ahem Mr. Rumor on the mill is that those doe eyes sure got your attention a few hundred years ago.''_

 _Klaus cut his eyes at her_

 _Caroline turned to straddle him on the bench. ''Nuh huh SPILL!''_

 _Klaus looked surprise at her move, but didn't see the point now. They were both comfortable around each other. He loved that. Her sudden actions though just gave him whiplash though. It's weird to go to minimum contact to just giving someone access to your entire body. Although his little blond while speaking of the doppelgangers' nativity had some in her a little too. While Caroline might not perceive her movements seductive or distracting, but his member in his jeans got some other ideas._

 _''Ugh love, that was forever ago, I was a little human caught up in hormones. I thought I loved her, but it just turned into more about a battle with Elijah seeing who could procure her first. It's not even so much that I used to think I loved her, or that Katerina got away that makes me hate the face. It's the fact that the bond I thought was so strong, so impenetrable with my brother was torn apart over big brown eyes, and a snakes' seduction. Forget the hybrid curse. I may still have my brother but I lost my best friend because of that…I used to tell him everything.'' He whispered the last part quietly._

 _Caroline just stared at him for a minute. Klaus looked down at their laps. That was the first time he openly talked about Tatia and Elijah, and never admitted the battle part. Elijah probably was still festering in guilt thinking Klaus really did love the brunette. That was all said and down though however, and it was over said brunette that he lost his relationship with his brother._

 _Caroline gently touched the side of Klaus cheek, and softly run her hands up and down his arm._

 _''You lost so much in you're a thousand years, the fact your still up and going says something. You did it without a best friend, without your brother sometimes, it was just you. I know it upsets you that you lost all of that, but when it gets too much, remember you never lost you strength, if anything you built of that, to become powerful today. It's never too late to get that best friend back you know. IT was a thousand years ago, that's what second chances are for.''_

 _As she began talking Klaus snapped his heads up. Comfort. She was comforting him, willingly. Looking into her eyes there was no pity, just understanding and pride. She was proud of him, for all of his strength and the work he put in through the centuries. Again she understood him._

 _Klaus just looked at the girl who was working her way under his skin and into his heart and simply took her hand from him and put them around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her back._

 _''Thank you for that love, I didn't realize I needed to hear that before you said it.''_

 _Caroline turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder again._

 _Klaus smiled and pressed a kiss to her neck then pulled away a little to speak to her._

 _''Elijah may not be my best friend anymore, but I think I found a new one that's ten times better.'' He smiled at her._

 _''Oh yea, do I know her?''_

 _''Maybe, she's blond blue eyes, cheerleader?''_

 _''Ugh such a stereotype.'' she said with a smirk._

 _''Well she's pretty good to me, I saw her do some tricks.''_

 _''Oh yea?''_

 _''Mhmm, she's real nice, somehow always knows what to say.''_

 _''Wow, you have a winner right there.''_

 _Klaus face turns serious for a second before responding. ''Oh don't I know it, she's mine. I'm not letting go.''_

 _Caroline looked a little uneasy at that statement, but kept their joking banter going on._

 _Hmmm, I'll have to see about that later_

 _''Your one lucky duck Niklaus, what else?''_

 _Klaus suddenly got a little smirk on his face, with mischief expression in his eyes._

 _''Long legs that go on for days.''_

 _Caroline's breath hitched, as he ran his hands up her legs._

 _''Oh?''_

 _''And a long slender neck that my face buries into to smell her scent.''_

 _''Hmm.''_

 _Klaus looked up to see a confused but excited Caroline. The look was very pleasing to Klaus. She looked so innocent at his moment._

 _''Hmm, and a tight little arse that you can't help to grab.'' As Klaus said this he roughly grabbed Caroline's ass, making Caroline's eyes pop out, and her shoot up from his lap, to just fall down in a second. She was about to smack him across the face, when she saw him laughing so hard. A genuine laugh. Deep and rich. Caroline slapped him on the chest but couldn't help but start to laugh with him._

 _''You cannot do that!''_

 _''What?'' He asked innocently_

 _Caroline resisted the urge to smile._

 _''Grab my ass!''_

 _''Well I thought it was fun.'' he said with a smirk and hooded eyes._

 _''Oh no mister, friendship rule #1.''_

 _''This thing comes with rules!?''_

 _''Well not formally, but I'm making this up.''_

 _''So I don't have to follow it?''_

 _''Yes, you do.''_

 _''Or what?'' He taunted_

 _Caroline leaned in real close until they were nose to nose._

 _She skimmed her lips on the side of Klaus lips and cheeks, she looked to see If his eyes were closed, then she bit down on his neck, HARD._

 _Klaus jumped from his seat and glared at the little blond vixen on his lap. She had the picture of innocence on her face. Klaus touched his neck, and while she didn't break skin, her mark would be on his nick, for a while before it healed. Klaus didn't know how he felt about it, he just awakened his werewolf side, and while he learned about it, experiencing it was different. This was his little blonde too. Caroline was his friend. Klaus smiled at the thought._

 _He had a friend_

 _Friends don't hurt friends intentionally._

 _As if reading his thoughts, Caroline leaned forward and nuzzled his neck. It seemed her wolf side was coming out now too, she was again trying to offer comfort of a different a kind. Her wolf kind._

 _Caroline nuzzled his neck, then gave his mark a soft kiss. While doing this Klaus reared his head back and gave Caroline a bite on her neck. Just as hard, if not harder than hers._

 _He was going to leave his mark._

 _Caroline gasped and jumped, and stared wide eyes at Klaus._

 _''I can feel your Alpha status love,'' he smirked and leaned closer. ''But while you're the Alpha female. I am the Alpha male of ALL wolves. Bite me and I will bite you back.'' he said looking straight into her eyes._

 _''I bow down to know one, bite me again, and I'll fight you to the finish.''_

 _Klaus smirked, ''I wouldn't expect anything less from my Alpha Female my sweetheart.''_

 _Caroline just smiled at him, and Klaus leaned forward to give her a kiss on her nose._

' _'Stefan and Elena aren't going to make it.''_

 _''How do you know that love?''_

 _''Because there are steps to follow, and they skipped them, monumental ones. Besides Elena is getting a little too close to Damon if my sources are correct.''_

 _''I did see them cozy at the pool table of the grill the other night.''_

 _''NO!''_

 _''Serious, I did.''_

 _''Scandalous!''_

 _''What steps?''_

 _''What?''_

 _''You said they missed steps, what steps?''_

 _''Oh, it's something my mom told me. I asked her how to you love. And she said it's not something that just pops up, love at first sight isn't real, it's something grown.''_

 _Klaus waved his hand to get her to continue._

 _''Simply put really. Love grows from friendship, which starts with trust, which stems from honesty. When Stefan first came to town, he played the human part. X out honestly. Elena couldn't trust him, because he hid the biggest thing about him from her, X out trust. They were never friends, they talked sure, but right off the bat, it was girlfriend/boyfriend. X out friendship. Now there in their love bubble about to pop, because they ignored everything else. Hell, if they just kept the honesty and truth thing, they could have still skipped friendship, but the first two are too important.''_

After hearing what Caroline had to say, he couldn't agree more. The Rippah was holding back his true self. While he didn't know for a fact his beginnings with the doppelganger, he knew they weren't easy. Caroline just confirmed that. While his little blond was analyzing the Rippah he was analyzing them. Could they? They were honest with each other by the gecko, brutally honest. From that honesty they talked, got to know each other, built a tremendous amount of trust. Now they were friends. The best of friends, either of them probably ever had.

Laying in the hammock together under the stars' side by side, Caroline and Klaus unbeknownst to each other were thinking about the same thing, the short argument that said so much about themselves, then all of their conversations mixed together. and both reached for the others hand and interlaced them.

 _''So you don't believe in love at first sight love?''_

 _''No. Do you?''_

 _''Love is a vampires' greatest weakness.''_

 _Caroline snorted. ''Bull shit.''_

 _Klaus looked surprised.'' You just said you didn't believe in it.''_

 _''No, I said I don't believe in love at first sight. I do believe in love.''_

 _Klaus rolled his eyes_

 _''Oh let me guess Niklaus you're the too cool to love type.''_

 _''No love, I'm the too strong, to let a weakness interfere with my life. You'll always have something to lose.''_

 _''Which means you earned something worthy of having.''_

 _''If you see it that way.''_

 _'''You're a hypocrite and scared.''_

 _''Excuse me.'' He said with a glare. He didn't like where she was going with this._

 _''If I asked you, who do you love, you'd say family. You would probably say while that's a yes, they are a weakness too. Argo the boxes.''_

 _''Your point Caroline.'' Klaus said through gritted teeth. Caroline knew he was probably going to get pissed at this, but he had to see that his way of thinking wasn't always right. The only thing coming between his happiness, is him himself._

 _''If you would just stop seeing it as a weakness, maybe you wouldn't have been alone for a thousand years.'' She shot back, upset that he was being short with her._

 _The response was instant. Klaus hands grabbed Caroline's waist and yanked her closer to him, chest to chest, breathing hard._

 _''Watch it little girl, don't think just because I have a,'' Caroline cut him off._

 _''No! Right there, that is not going to happen. You're going to turn into a bully, and yell about because you don't want to hear what I have to say! Because your pissed I'm right!''_

 _Klaus then took one of his hands and grabbed the back of Caroline's neck tight, and brought her face even closer_

 _''You think your right Caroline. Have lived hundreds of years, I have seen idiots love countries over your so called precious love! Seen men tear each other apart for a girl who just liked the game.'' He yelled._

 _''Mad because everyone picks the better brother Klaus, too close to the heart!''_

 _''Not everyone is first choice now are they,'' he said coldly._

Caroline slapped him across the face. Low-blow. Insecurities were a topic more in depth one of their conversations. And it seemed like while they both know better to give it to others. It was all for one when using it against each other.

Klaus grabbed Caroline's arm and squeezed it, not enough to break but enough to hurt.

 _''Let go.'' She said through clenched teeth._

 _No matter how angry he was at her, something in her eyes couldn't make him hurt her. Breaking her wrist wasn't an option to him so he let her go._

 _Caroline got off his lap and scooted to the other side of the bench, glaring at him._

 _Klaus didn't like this. He does something she doesn't like so she wanted space._

 _Well my little sweetheart that's not going to happen._

 _He grabbed her from around the waist and put her back on his lap, straddling him like she did previously before._

 _''Ugh! Stop being a dick!''_

 _''Don't be such a bitch.''_

 _''When you stop being a hypocrite.''_

 _''When you learn to shut your mouth.''_

 _Caroline grabbed the back of Klaus head, she had a fist full of his curls in her hand and she yanked his head back to look at her in the eye. He growled at her, with flashing yellow eyes._

 _''Listen up Niklaus, because I really don't want to keep having this argument with you. You have your point of view, I have mine. Do not lie to me however. Love is a vampires' greatest weakness you say? Well news flash, the sound I hear coming from your heart is not one of a vampire. You're not a vampire! So either make up your own rule or follow a standard that isn't yours, but do not lie to me. Don't think for a second while we were analyzing Stefan that I didn't know you were analyzing us. Your right, we fit, all of them. I love all my friends, and like I told you in the beginning, I give as good as I get. Get over yourself and let yourself be happy, or those three words you think I'll be able to say to you, will only be lived out in your dreams.''_

Klaus just stared at this girl in front of him. She had him in her grasp, made him submit. If it wasn't for _the subject of conversation, he would be proud. Caroline spoke hard truths; he knew his friend was blunt. It was an admirable if not slightly annoying trait, but one he found refreshing. Klaus knows he wants Caroline. Not just as a friend, but as more. SO much more. For now, though all she's giving up is friendship. Klaus knows he's a proud man, that's the reason there arguing now. He's too proud to admit something he's been craving just as much as loyalty. Love. Not bought, or compelled, or threatened. Someone to genuinely love him, good parts and bad. After a thousand years, he's found that stubborn, beautiful, someone. Caroline._

 _Looking into those blue eyes he knew she would be his, not for a decade or century. An Eternity. Yes, they were friends now and he would take it, but they will not stay that way. Caroline was still young, a touch naïve. Not knowing the real weight of the world yet. All the things Klaus would teach her. He would get her ready. His girl was strong; she would be ready to spend eternity with him. First though she had to earn a few things, such as grabbing him in the back of head and making him have eye contact. Unless there naked and she's withering below him was the only exception. As for right now_.

 _Bad Idea._

 _Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and flipped them over so they were sideways on the bench, him on top of her, with her hands pinned above her head._

 _''Watch your place Caroline.'' He growled._

 _''Or what?'' She said calmly._

 _Through this whole argument, his girl was never once scared, she knew he'd love that, and hopefully a bigger part of her knew he would never hurt her. He had to smirk at that_

 _Smart girl_

 _Klaus let his hybrid face appear and fangs and he held Caroline in his arms, wrapped tight, and buried his fangs in her neck, drinking her blood._

 _It was euphoric! Nothing had ever tasted so good, no human vampire, werewolf, witch could compare to his girl. He may just have to switch and have an all Caroline diet. HE sucked and sucked, and had to be careful. He really didn't want to hurt her, just gain submission. With blood this intoxicating he'd have to be careful on when to stop._

 _Klaus reluctantly pulled back and looked at his little blond friend. She was tired. Her skin stitched back together and she just looked at him. She wasn't mad. She wasn't scared. She just looked at him and slowly raised her hand, to gently trace the veins under his eyes. She traced his lips, and his fangs. Then his little blood smiled that warm gently smile he was beginning to love._

 _''I like your wolf.''_

 _After several beats passed she spoke again._

 _''I'm sorry.''_

 _For the slap, the comment, or the hair pulling he wasn't sure, he was too busy focused on the little blonde's arms that wrapped around his neck for a hug._

 _At that Klaus lifted up and sat back, and dragged her back into his chest._

 _''I won't submit every time, I'm not your hybrids. I can do and say whatever I want. You can't control me.'' She pouted._

 _Klaus smiled. Though all of this, his girl still was stubborn ad had fight. He loved that. He was well aware that he didn't agree with her point of view or disagreed with it. Just moved on. Klaus smirked, of he would love her, he was almost sure of it, no matter how much his cold heart tries to stay frozen. But he'll make sure his friend will be much more than that when the day comes. While he won't say the words, he'll give his girl some reassurance. He'll give her something no on, not even his siblings ever got from him._

 _Klaus turned her head up and softly kissed her little pout. He smiled._

 _''I'm sorry sweetheart.''_

 _An apology. Caroline smiled at him saying that, understanding its meaning._

 _'' I know you're not one of my hybrids love.''_

 _''You're my friend.''_

 _Mine_

 _For Eternity._

Klaus and Caroline both drifted off to sleep with their thoughts and minds on each other. Back to chest, hands interlaced, and feeling at peace and accepted for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up Caroline stretched her arms and ligaments. They were stiff from staying all night on a hard bench. Looking behind her, she was met with raspberry lips, closed eyes, dirty blond haired curls a mess on top of a head containing a beautiful mind. Lifting up her hands, Caroline cautiously let her fingers roam. Eyes, nose, mouth, adorable dimples-.

''I don't know whether to feel content, or offended your taking advantage of me in my sleeping state.'' Klaus said teasingly with both eyes open.

''Well I vote the former, any day of the week love.'' She replied with a wink.

Klaus looked over at his little blond beauty and couldn't help the genuine smile on his face. She was still here; she didn't want to leave. He told her things last night, he didn't share with anyone. As he lays here in his girl's hammock bed with her hands massaging his hair, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. Caroline was beautiful, smart, loyal, she wouldn't say anything.

 _He trusts her._

Which was surprising in its own. He didn't trust anyone.

''What are you thinking so hard about?''

''You.''

She blushed a pretty pink.

''Well now that's a pretty shade your showing.'' He chuckled. Caroline just burrowed her head in his chest and smiled. Wrapping his arms around her Klaus just enjoyed his peaceful morning, one he hasn't had in a while.

Out of nowhere the theme song to jaws started playing making Caroline burst out laughing.

''Who on earth did you give that ringtone too! It better not be me!''

''Seeing as I don't have your phone number love, which by the way will be changing after I finish dealing with this, you can consider yourself safe.''

Hmm is all she responded.

Pulling out my phone and looking at the caller id, I rolled my eyes before answering. ''Hello little sister, what an entirely unwelcomed surprise.''

Caroline playfully slapped me in the chest while stretching out her body. Whether she knows it or not, her stretched exposed her dainty lacey little panties and her gorgeous curves. Shooting her a playful glare, and then displaying a Cheshire smile I flashed to straddle her.

''-Anyway so we were wondering, so we decided to find out ourselves and,''

Blocking out what my sister was saying, I turned my attention to my favorite girl. Placing my hands on her neck, I reached down and kissed it, sliding my hands down her body. She looked at me with a confused innocent stare that had me mesmerized. I put all my weight on her and slotted myself in between her legs.

''This is so against the rules''. She whimpered from my movements.

''Since when is following the rules supposed to be fun.'' I winked and then dipped my head down to taste that smart mouth of hers.

Nipping and sucking at her bottom lip, I shoved my tongue in her mouth eliciting a delicious moan from the blond. I pulled back a fraction of a second, and placed my finger to my lips and gestured to the forgotten phone at my side.

Dipping back down, I nibbled on her neck and ear, as she rubbed and scratched her hand and nails in my head. An act I didn't think I would love that much, but she was more than welcomed to continue the relaxing act.

''-I must say you two are disgustingly cute, and Elijah thinks she's good for you, and Kol just wants to see her kick the Elena gang, and I'm stealing her away for some shopping- ''.

Boy did my sister know how to talk.

''So Nik when can we expect you and Caroline over for breakfast, and don't keep us waiting.''

Pulling up from my girl I snatched my phone up, and put it to my ear.

''How in the bloody hell do you know about Caroline Rebekah?!''

''Seriously Nik, did you listen to anything I said, we followed yo- ''

''We'll be there in a while, and I'll call you back to get the details of your lack of trust. Goodbye!''

Looking down at the little blond underneath me, she had her eyebrows raised and the corners of her mouth tilted up.

''You find this funny little one?''

''It's your family.''

''It's your eternity.''

After that statement I was met with serious eyes and a penetrating gaze, like she was staring at my soul. Last night in the middle of our conversations, I remembered seeing her hesitance, when the word _mine_ was brought up. Caroline is in no way the submissive type, while she can be if she wanted to, I have a feeling it has more to do with me than anything. Lifting myself off of her I looked at her for a moment, with her focusing her beautiful blue eyes elsewhere.

Sitting up and pulling her beside me, I tilted her chin up for eye contact. ''Do we need to have discussion sweetheart?''

''About what?''

''Caroline…''

''Nik…''

Looking stunned for a second, my eyes widened a little, and I was looking at my blond who had a warm, and sweet little smile on her face.

 _Just for me._

 _Well, your family calls you Nik, and your enemies and acquaintances call you Klaus. I'm neither to you, so for now your just Niklaus._ I remember her saying to me.

''I hope you actually mean what you're saying to me sweetheart, and not just using my name as a way to deviate from the topic of conversation.'' I said with narrowed eyes.

She sighed. ''My paranoid wolf.''

''So I'm yours, but you go still shocked when I call you mine.''

Watching her turn her head again and sigh, I knew I was correct. This is about me, us. I've been a part of a us before. Yes, he had his family, but even that was in bits in pieces through the centuries. He and Rebekah the only ones who were able to stay together the longest. With that being said, he knew he had to settle this in different way than what he had with his siblings. Caroline was his eternity, and he would rather not have to threaten her every time she closed herself off through the centuries. First though it looked like he would need to let her know he didn't take last night lightly. He talked, about everything. Feelings, siblings, and anything and everything under the moon. Caroline was his. No arguments about it. Looking at her now, in deep thought he knew that he was about to have one.

''I'm talking to you Caroline.''

''So I hear.''

He reached over and squeezed her thigh as a warning. She looked over at him. ''Your 'mine' and my 'mine' are very different Nik.''

He looked at her confused for a second. ''Nik, correct me if I'm wrong but, when you declare something yours, you don't let it go. Ever. Me telling you I'm yours is the equivalent to a freaking marriage proposal!''

''I don't remember getting on one knee love.'' He half teased.

''You know what I mean.'' She kicked my leg. ''I'm not saying it's a bad thing. You've had a thousand years to know what you like, and to figure things out. I don't expect you to dilly dally. You know what to do, and you do it. I admire that about you, it's one of the things I love about you. However, I only have 18 years, I don't even know what I'm going to make us for breakfast, least of all if I'm going to deal with you and your family forever.''

''So your leaving me?'' His eyes flashed yellow.

''No!'' I sit up and place my hands on the side of his face, slowing rubbing my thumbs in his scruff. ''Nik, I'm your friend, and if you weren't paying attention to our conversation earlier, then you know I don't have many, so that being said, you're not just my friend, your my best friend. I would never leave you when you need me. So yea, I'll be around you for an eternity, we already established that. I'm saying that as a friend, I'll be by your side when you need me or vice versa, but not 24/7. Ill travel, go with other friends, meet with other people, that sort of thing. I'm not Rebekah I won't be joined at your hip all the time. And that's fine! Were friends, were not supposed to be. Do you get what I'm saying?''

Yea he got what she was saying. Everything she said is how it's usually supposed to work in friendships, however she forgot one little flaw when she invited him on her porch for cookies and tea last night.

He wasn't _normal._

And this wasn't a _normal_ friendship.

He was possessive, obsessive, and protective. With the instincts of a wolf, and blood lust of a vampire. Combined that with thousands of years of getting his way, and what he wants, little Caroline Forbes had no idea what she did. With a new resolve and yellow eyes mixed with his blue, he picked up Caroline and sat her on the back deck in her backyard. Crouching in front of her, he placed his hands on her thigh.

''The thing is sweetheart is that's exactly how it is supposed to be. Were friends. Best friends. Were there for each other, like friends are supposed to do. The thing is we're not normal, this isn't a normal friendship. I DO want you by my side 24/7. I WILL always need you. By my side, in my family, and when you're ready in my bed. The moment you said things will never be the same was the moment my interest in you peaked. The moment you put that little mouth of yours on my neck was the moment I wanted you. The moment you rested your backside to my front is when I realized I needed you. The moment you turned to face me this morning when your eyes settled on my face, was the moment I decided you were my forever.''

''That was very possessive… and very romantic…I think.''

Caroline looked at him with wide eyes. With a dark chuckle, Klaus continued. ''Don't look so scared sweetheart, you know I would never hurt you, we already established that.'' He said teasingly quoting her. Caroline, you and I are in for the long run, you will be meeting my family in a little while, and since I didn't detect a hint of jealousy in her voice, you have a fair chance of getting along with everyone. Something no one has accomplished before. Your mine. My friend. My best friend. My lover. My partner in crime. My wife. My mate. My Caroline. If were being completely honest, you were mine the moment I looked at you. Before you even ask, no, there's no way out of this, and if I have to call in reinforcements from my family, to convince you and help, don't think I won't. I understand your young and that's fine. It just means, I get to teach you things, and get a chance to see everything anew in your eyes, and watch you grow. Our eternity will be spectacular sweetheart. I promise.''

Looking at her face, Caroline's mind was going a mile a minute. While she was expecting Klaus' possessive side to come full force, she didn't expect it to be this intense. This is exactly what she was trying to prevent, but should have seen coming. It's not like she didn't want to spend eternity with Klaus, she liked him, and probably would come to love him in time. Like she said he was talking eternity while she was talking about the now's in life. Thinking about the age difference though she could understand why that was. The part she hated though was that she didn't have a choice. She could easily overthrow Klaus and his entire family, but something in her couldn't bring herself to do that. Plus, knowing him it would just make it worse. Klaus was a hunter, and he already looked at her like prey, no need to make his fantasies come to life. Looking at the golden eyed hybrid she gave her blunt honesty and concerned questions.

''And if I don't?''

''Don't what?''

''Don't agree to eternity with you.''

Klaus looked at her with worry, anger, sadness, and a dark look in his eyes. Bringing his hand to her face, he stroked his knuckles against her check. ''I would really hate having to show you what would I have to do sweetheart. I want you happy, but it means very little if I don't have you, and can easily slip away.''

''What would you do?''

''Why? What are you going to do? Run?'' He said tauntingly.

''Maybe.''

The playfulness was gone from last night. The seriousness died from moments ago. His face blank, before a dark, possessive look came about, and even then his gaze was hollow. Raising himself up he put his lips by her ear.

''Run as far as you can. I'd catch you in less than an hour. I have acquired great places around the world love, it is of no consequence to trap you in a tower somewhere, with a guard and magic bounds. No? yea your probably right, I would miss you too much. Maybe I'll keep you chained to my bed in the mansion, only having me to rely on. Maybe not? If you're really set on upsetting me maybe a nap is what you'd need. It's of little to no problem to get a witch to handcraft me a special dagger for you, or a necklace of some sort. You're an extinction of my family now, so it wouldn't be fair for you not to abide by the same rules. Out of line, in a box. A white one with vines and woods on it. Nature and Magic for my lovely girl. With your initials carved in gold right in the middle. A little nap goes a long way in behavior. Just ask my siblings.''

Caroline gulped. A tear she tried to keep in, slipped. ''You would put me in a box, so easily, for what? Wanting to live!''

Wiping her tear away he shushed her fears. ''You can live sweetheart, as long as you live in my life. I have a feeling I would miss you too much to keep you in for so long.''

Caroline willed her tears away and shook her head. ''Sweet, playful, possessive, dark, strong, douchebag, romantic… I… your just… How many freaking sides am I going to get? You give me whiplash.''

Klaus nodded at her, knowing he was a lot to take in. ''The Klaus from last night is still here, as well as the one who would punish you without a second thought. There are a thousand sides to me, and you will get to know all of them in time. Hopefully you will learn to accept them all, as you accepted me last night.'' Klaus said with puppy eyes.

Caroline couldn't help the smile that graced her mouth, or the chuckle that escaped her mouth. ''The devil has dimples and a puppy dog face, who knew?'' She remarked.

''You did.''

She nodded her head and ran her hands through his curls. ''Yea I did.''

''We'll still have our nights right? It's not all doom and gloom and ruling the world? We still sit on rooftops at 2 am in the morning and talk about our favorite songs and family problems and how the earth was made.'' She said all this with dazzled eyes, and the breathtaking smile, he's grown to love so much.

''I'm not that old love.''

''Yea right dinosaur.'' They both laughed and smiled at one another.

''Hey Niklaus?''

''Yes, love.''

''Treat me like a game, and I'll show you exactly how its played. I am anything but submissive. If you ever think to try and control me and tell me what to do. I will listen, smile, agree, and do whatever the fuck I was gonna do anyway. Never underestimate me. I know more than I say, think more than I speak and notice more than you realize. I am not COMPLETELY naïve. You say I dream too big; I say you think too small. I don't have thousands of years of baggage holding me down, so I'm going to live and find the little joys in life while I can. Don't even think about taking that away from me. You told me I surprised you, that a creature with so many dark components could still be so full of light, well don't take that away. I am well aware that you're the alpha, but what you forget is that I am too. I never LOSE. I either win or I learn. Either way I always come back swinging. I will not be a man's half-time, down-time, spare-time, or sometimes. So DON'T waste my time. Don't fuck with my feelings just because you're unsure of your own. Throw me to the wolves, and I'll come out leading the pack. Got it?''

Klaus looked at her stunned, after everything he told her, _threatened_ her with. The dark truths he threw at her; she gave all of it back. Not even batting an eyelash. He felt _proud._ This was his girl. While he did tell her the truth, he was a little unsettled that his girl would be afraid of him now, but low and behold here she is.

 _Throw me to the wolves, and I'll come out leading the pack._

Klaus smirked. ''That's my girl, I wouldn't expect something less from my Alpha bitch.''

Caroline playfully dragged/slapped her hand across Klaus cheek. While giving him a blinding smile. One he returned full heartedly.

''So what do you say love?''

Caroline looked him square in the eye.

''I'm yours. Your mine. Today, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, a decade from now, a century from now, and for the rest of eternity, and even after that. I am your best friend first and everything second. Come to me with your grief, happiness, and even the darkest days of your life. Blood makes you related, loyalty makes you a family. So whatever happens in the future know that a family is one thing you can never lose. I trust you, I care about you, and I like you. I'll be there 24/7 for you, and vice versa. Eternity with you will be anything but easy, but I never back down from a challenge. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. You said love is a vampire's greatest weakness, well the way I see it, is if that is the case, the only way to fix it, is if you make the one you love as strong as you. I already am, so if I ever hear you say that again, I'll have you on your ass in a second. I don't know your family, or if I'll even like them, but me plotting against them will not be a worry for you. If their important to you, their important to me, and I'll protect and have their backs, just like I'll always have yours. You craved loyalty so bad through the years, any means necessary you took it. Well today I am so proud of you because, you didn't get mine by force or manipulation You earned it. With ever truth, smile, laugh, and challenge last night. You earned it whole-heartedly and are the only one I have given it to. Every story has an end but in life, every end is a new beginning. This is ours, this moment right here, what do you say?''

Klaus looked at this beautiful creature in astonishment. She _cared_ about him, she would _love_ him. She gave him her everything. Every smile, laugh, touch, kiss, and thought was his. She was _his_. He finally had his forever. His family is safe, and he had the girl he wanted with him. Everything was falling into place. It was perfect. Thinking back on her speech Klaus couldn't help the megawatt smile he had, and the tug on his heart. He hasn't felt this happy since Henrik. Looking at this teenager, no longer a girl and not yet a woman, he stood them both up and picked her up with his arms wrapped around her.

''I say…finally love!''

Caroline laughed. ''So me and you against the world?''

The quote was perfect for them, something that was strictly _them_. Not the always and forever of his family, but just something for their family.

With sincere eyes, and a genuine smile. ''Yes, my little one. Me and you against the world.''

''Well before I was gonna joke and say welcome to the family, but now…I guess seriously darling, welcome to the family.'' A third voice broke the couple apart and they looked over to see Klaus family who had shocked faces with wide mouths.

''What the bloody hell are you lot doing here, and close your mouths, you've seen me in more compromising positions.''

''Yea you having sex in the kitchen, not talks of feeling, and eternity! Seriously Nik, shouldn't we be here for this conversation, she is a part of the family now.''

''What me and Caroline discuss is none of your bloody business, and the family talk your craving so much was supposed to be done when we came for brunch. SO I repeat what the bloody hell are you doing here!''

''You two were taking too long! Rebekah shouted back. And after hearing you two get along so well and now this, you bloody hell believe we need to be here.'' She said smugly.

''You two do realize you've basically said everything short of an I love you to each other right? I mean seriously Nik; this is our first new family member! Did you have to swing out the dagger threats so soon, and the imprisonment? Give her time to get to know you, before you go all Klaus on her.'' Kol said with a laugh.

''What me and Caroline discuss is none of your business Kol.'' Klaus growled.

Sensing his brothers' mood Elijah stepped in. ''Hello, I am Niklaus' older brother Elijah. It's a pleasure to meet you.''

Caroline gave a soft smile and returned the greeting before looking at her wolf. ''I am going to take a shower and get ready for the day, have fun dealing with…well this.'' She said gesturing to his family.

''Hey! Baby sister, mind if we come in for a cuppa!'' Kol shouted after her.

''Help yourself!''

''One problem love, you still need to invite us in.'' Klaus smirked at his girl.

''Really Nik, you two do a confession and you're not even invited in, you guys are backwards.'' She said amused.

Caroline peaked her head around the door and smirked at Klaus. ''Funny you should say that Rebekah, but actually no one owns this house, your brother could have entered anytime, beats me why he didn't.'' She finished with an innocent look, and mischievous in her eyes.

Klaus had his mouth open looking at his girl, ignoring his families laugh behind him. ''You little minx!'' His eyes flashed yellow, with fangs peeking through. Caroline blew him a kiss, and turned back around into the house.

''I like her.'' Rebekah remarked.

''And I finally have a partner in crime!'' Kol joked as they both walked past them into the kitchen. Klaus knew very well that Elijah stayed behind and was expecting to chat, and he was expecting the same thing.

''So brother care to share why exactly you lot were spying on me? I thought I was the one with the trust issues.''

Elijah sighed. ''Niklaus it's not that at all, we were trying to insure your safety. Miss Forbes gifts are simply unheard of, and we were just being back up as our younger brother put it. ''

''I'm the original hybrid, I don't need backup.''

''A simple thank you, would suffice Niklaus.''

''Yes, well I'm not all that simple, am I big brother?''

With a pointed look and an emotion, he couldn't decipher Elijah looked at Klaus. ''With Caroline you are.''

Klaus froze at that. That's what he was initially worried about. His family using her against him. He had and probably will in the future kill or use their lovers against him. They were not the sharing type of family. Possessions or feelings wise.

Elijah raised his hand. ''Calm brother, I mean her no harm, obviously in a short amount of time, she's come to mean a great deal to you, and seeing you last night with her…it wouldn't be… too horrible to see that side again.''

Thinking back to their conversations, and the words spoken about Elijah and the family Klaus sighed.

''Exactly how much did you hear?''

''Every word.''

''Right.''

Klaus looked away. He told Caroline a lot, and the thought that his siblings heard while nice that they knew, even if they were idiots to not see his love for them to begin with, he wasn't one to voice it.

Except to Caroline.

''She's the one is she?''

''She is.''

''Don't ruin it.''

''Don't try to ruin it for me.''

''You have no worries on my end brother.''

''Kol and Rebekah?''

Elijah gave a little smirk. ''While at the beginning Kol's crassness showed, and Rebekah's jealousy flared, later in the conversation, they calmed. I believe Rebekah genuinely wants a friend, and Kol also. Even if they don't say it.''

Klaus thought once again back to the conversation. Based on what he said about his siblings and what she's heard, Caroline didn't seem to have a problem with their personalities. Calling Kol the Joker in vampire form, and Rebekah the typical teenage girl from a Hollywood movie. She had no judgement, and she already expressed that if they were important to him, they were important to her. Thinking of his little sister, his little protector, as long as she knows Caroline genuinely like him, and wouldn't hurt him has already won her brownie points. Plus, she likes that Rebekah ''owns she's a bitch''. Her words not his.

Kol on the other hand, he thinks just wants a partner in crime to annoy him. Smiling thinking of his time with Caroline, Klaus knew Caroline would fit that part perfectly. His girl had a good dose of child-likeness to her, that he found endearing, and Caroline displayed on some occasions.

''Well then I guess there's not much to discuss then is there dear brother.''

''Niklaus I am only trying to advise you; Caroline is wise beyond her years but that was quite a load you put on her at once regarding being yours for eternity.''

''I wouldn't have told her all that if I didn't think she could handle it Elijah, once again and for the last time, will you lot stay out of affairs that have nothing to do with you.''

''As you wish brother, but if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask.''

''Looking at his brother, Klaus swallowed and looked at Elijah and nodded, then they both made the way into Caroline's home.

Meanwhile…

Caroline was getting clothes out and heading towards the shower.

''So baby sister, what are you?'' Kol asked.

''Why do you keep calling me that?''

''That's what you are, isn't it? Nik doesn't give out Mikaelson titles lightly.'' Rebekah remarked

''I'm his friend.''

The Mikaelsons laughed.

''Yes darling we heard that part, but I hope you realize that you won't always be 'just' friends. Friends don't look at each other the way Nik looks at you.''

Caroline blushed a bright red and looked away.

''That's a pretty color, look Bekah she's blushing!''

Caroline threw a pillow at him and a shoe. Kol laughed and caught both. ''See! Your behaving like a Mikaelson already! Welcome to the family darling. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make myself comfortable with your enormous movie collection. You should see ours by the way. You'd be impressed. We should have a movie night. A welcome to the family sleepover!'' Kol walked out, looking proud of his idea.

Caroline and Rebekah watched him leave shaking their head.

''Well he's a character. That's for sure.'' Caroline muttered.

''He is. We think he was dropped on his head as a child.'' Rebekah laughed lightly. ''So how old are you?''

''19 and 2.''

''Where do you go to school?'

''Mystic High for history, Whitmore College for everything else.''

''College?''

''Why hold back my intelligence, when I can go all the way before everyone else.''

Rebekah's eyes shone some respect in them before she resumed questioning. ''Why Klaus?''

''Well easily because I didn't know I was picking him. I thought cookies and tea was just that, cookies and tea.''

Rebekah laughed. ''Well that was your first mistake.'' After scrutinizing her a little she shrugged her shoulders. ''Well I guess you're pretty enough.''

Caroline scoffed. ''Bitch please, I'm gorgeous. It's okay, you can tell me, I won't let it go to my head.'' Underneath them, there were multiple chuckles, but they were too focused on each other to hear them.

While a response like that would make Rebekah pissed, she couldn't help the smile on her face. At least her big brother didn't go for someone weak. ''Well just to let you know, if you hurt my brother I'll skin you alive.''

''It'll grow back.''

''Stake through the heart?''

''It'll heal.''

''Torture chamber?''

''Honey been there done that like 5 or 6 times in my short years.''

''Sweets, I'm not sure you get how this works.'' She retorted back with narrowed eyes, obviously annoyed with the blond.

''Yes, sweets I do, hurt your brother, I get hurt blah blah blah. Really I get it, but one thing you need to faction in is that I can't be killed, your brother is a big boy and if I hurt him, I have 100 percent certainty that he would hurt me back. Since I was the one threatened with locked towers, and tied to beds and stashed in cages. I'm pretty sure I'm the one who needs to worry about getting hurt. Not the other way around. Your brother is a sociopath, he's just lucky it's one of the things I've grown to like and accept about him.''

Rebekah gave her a blank stare. ''Be that it may, I get it, family and what not. I'll humor you, I won't hurt your brother, better yet, I'll help you torture whoever does hurt him, and that offer extends to you as well.'' She smiled and headed to the bathroom.

Rebekah looked on at the girl who exited the bedroom to the bathroom. A smile on her lips. Caroline passed the test. She was a bit worried. Last night was enlightening, and she will admit jealousy came, because Nik shared so much with a stranger, but then as the night grew, and they learned more about Caroline, and Caroline expressed her views on them, and about them, it was an eye opener. Were some of them harsh, yes, but honest. Honesty is something that the originals haven't experienced in a while. And even if they did it came with fear and cowardness. Caroline didn't cower away, she gave truths, and she was open to friendship. One thing not just Nik was lacking. Besides it was time for Rebekah to get a sister. She's spent too long with her brothers. Love them or not.

Caroline exited the bathroom, fresh faced, and rosy all over her ivory skin. Rebekah laid out clothes for her, and busied with touching up her make up while Caroline dressed, still firing questions.

''What's your favorite food?''

''Chicken Parmesan.''

''What's your favorite color?''

''Navy blue, cute outfit by the way. Love your choices!''

Rebekah gave a small smile. ''What is your favorite movie night things?''

''Pizza, scary movies, Chinese, burgers, popcorn, coke, twizzlers, and little debbie cakes.''

''I'll have Kol get right on that. Do you have a boyfriend?''

''Nope.'' She paused. ''Well whatever you want to call your brother and I.''

''When was your last one.''

''5th grade. David Grand-Smith, I don't know if you'd count that or not. He kissed me on the cheek though, and being a complete OCD germaphobe, I started crying and running away. The teach-.'' She stopped talking when she saw Rebekah gaping at her.

''What?''

''You've never had a boyfriend!''

''Yea, David- ''

''Does not count!''

''Oh…then nope''

''Have you ever even had sex!''

''No way Jose.''

''Why the bloody not, your gorgeous!''

Gaping at the blond in the outfit she picked for her, a navy blue and white striped high skirt that flared mid-thigh. A white lace corset top that stopped at the top of her belly button, leaving an inch of skin between her top and skirt. Navy blue heels with gold lining on the bottom. Finishing off, a gold watch she found and gold rose earrings, with navy blue Ray bans she 'borrowed' from Kol. Her spiral natural curly hair in thousands of rustled ringlets ending at the end of her back, above her behind.

''Well thanks B, that didn't hurt too much did it.'' she teased.

Rebekah shook out of her train of thought and looked over at the blond. ''B?''

''Well I know your name starts with R, but just saying R sounds weird. Your nickname starts with a B, so I settled for B.'' She said so casually.

Rebekah warmed inside, and smiled a little, aside from the shortening of her name her brothers gave her, she didn't have a nickname. Rebekah liked this feeling…a friend.

''Hey! As much as we enjoy listening to your girl bonding, I'm starving let's get this show on the road.''

The girls rolled their eyes and yelled together ''Coming!''

Meanwhile…

Casting a naughty look at his brother Nik. ''Technically dear Caroline isn't coming anywhere is she Nik?'' He asked with a smirk.

Klaus was still. Virgin. No boyfriend. He knew Caroline was a little naïve, but this was unexpected. Klaus never really got excited over virgins. Always fumbling, and nervous. But now knowing his girl was that inexperienced, and knowing he was going to be her first and last. The wolf within him howled at the moon, waving its tale in excitement. The sheer possessiveness of claiming Caroline, knowing he was the only one, and will forever be was intoxicating. If he wasn't letting her go before, she sure as hell wasn't getting away now he learned this. And anyone who would think they could touch her would answer to him, and even though it would pain him, his girl would be getting a good punishment for even allowing herself to be that close to a person for them to touch her. Shaking off his dark thoughts Klaus turned to his brother.

''Kol shut up, you're an idiot, get in the car. Wait for the girls.''

All the men climbed into the SUV, Klaus driving, and Elijah and Kol in the backseat seats. Looking towards the house they saw Rebekah and Caroline walk out. Klaus couldn't help how he stared at Caroline, she was so beautiful. In her navy blue and white, the perfect mix of an innocent girl, and classy woman.

 _His little love._

Looking at her and his baby sister, he couldn't help the small smile that came in his lips. It was indeed in fact time for his sister to have a companion. Someone who wouldn't let her walk all over them, and gave as good as they get. A lifetime friend. They both deserved it.

Rebekah climbed in the back, and Caroline sat up front in the passenger seat. All of them headed to the mansion for breakfast.

''So Nik, when are you going to pop Caroline's cherry''. He said with wiggled eyes.

Klaus slammed the breaks and his eyes went yellow. Carline sat her hand on his thigh, calming him in an instant, which didn't go unnoticed by any occupants in the car. She tuned to address Kol. ''On my birthday, and you all better be out of the house. That weekend is ours.''

Kol had his mouth opened in shock, obviously not thinking she would respond or not be embarrassed.

Klaus stared at Caroline in admiration and shock before smirking at her.

 _Oh sweetheart your gonna have to give me more than the weekend._

Caroline leaned over and kissed his cheek. Kol laughed from the back seat. ''Caroline Forbes I think I love you!''

''This song is dedicated to you and my brother. Till death do you part! Welcome to the family. You won this time darling but I got an eternity of tricks up my sleeves.''

''Bring it Kol, you may have time, but I have an actual brain little one.''

Everyone laughed even Elijah, that Caroline actually got one over on Kol.

Kol looked at her with amusement and respect. ''I like you Forbes, now let's jam!''

Everyone rolled their eyes at Kol as the opening to Like a Virgin by Madonna came on the speakers. Elijah and Klaus were about to stand up for Caroline, and apologize for his acts, but they were once again surprised by the little thing who instead starting singing.

''But you make me feel.''

''So shiny and new,''

''Like a Virgin touched for the very first time.''

''Like a virgin.'' Rebekah joined in with her, and they sung the chorus rather beautifully if he had to admit. Caroline had an amazing voice and Rebekah was keeping up fabulously and didn't sound too shabby herself.

Kol was once again put out that he couldn't best Caroline but relaxed a little when Caroline climbed in the back with Rebekah, and they both pulled him in the seat with them, and started singing the ending bars. Kol joined them, sounding horrible, but with a giant smile on his face. At the end line Rebekah took out her phone and took a picture of all three of them in a hug and herself and Caroline kissing his cheek.

The whole time with Klaus driving, himself and Elijah laughing. Klaus was feeling light and happy for once in his life. Looking in the back and making eye contact with his big brother, one simple look and you could tell that he was feeling it too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Readers! So Sorry for the long wait! I just started freshman year at COLLEGE! It's a lot of work! I am so sorry! I am well aware I have been a bit of a hypocrite since I am always in a disarray when one of my favorite authors don't update for a while. I promise I'll try to do better. Anyways Enjoy!**

Arriving at the mansion everyone exited the car. Caroline naturally walking beside Rebekah who they each dubbed themselves best friends. The men behind them chuckling at the giggling girls' antics.

''Forgive me if I'm wrong brother, but aren't you involved with the lovely Caroline or our baby sister?'' Kol chuckled.

''Leave Rebekah alone, it's been awhile since she had a friend, she deserves this. Best behavior Kol.'' Elijah warned.

''Yes, Daddy 'Lijah.'' Kol said while rolling his eyes.

Klaus just kept his eyes on his lovely girl as her hips sashayed away from him and her curls bounced with every step. As if she could feel his eyes on her she turned around and stuck her tongue out before giving him a beautiful smile. Klaus couldn't help the smile on his face, moments like this is where Caroline's true age showed through. He loved it. The perfect way to balance each other out.

Walking in he saw the girls have taken their seat, and he went to sit at the head of the table, Caroline to his right, and Elijah at the other head with Kol sitting to his left next to Rebekah. The girls talking away about one thing or another.

''So Caroline this brunch is- '' Elijah started.

''A ploy to give you a false sense of security to just interrogate you to tell us everything.'' Kol interrupted.

''Sod off Kol!''

''Shut up you wanker!''

''Me? What about you?'' Caroline asked.

''What about me darling?'' Kol asked smug to get back at her.

''Oh geez I don't know; you pick? 1940's a guy named Edward Banks, 1830 a woman named Gertrude Stints, ugliest name ever might I add, or let's bring it home and go with Lilyana just 2 weeks ago.'' Caroline responded smug.

Everyone saw Kol's face turn white, and Rebekah and Caroline's shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

Kol was outraged. ''I told you to keep that a secret little sister!''

Rebekah laughed. ''Sorry not sorry.'' While Klaus and Elijah turned an inquisitive glance to Kol. ''What are they speaking of brother?'' Klaus asked.

Caroline laughed. ''Oh you know, boy meets girl…''

''Shut up Caroline!''

''They both play pool…''

''I'm warning you!''

''Boy bends over…''

''ENOUGH!''

''Girl bends over…''

''New sister or not I will hurt you!''

''Well, thank you for your help darling.'' Rebekah rejoins and imitates her brothers voice.

''And just when the shot is made…Koala Bear feels a poke in his ass, and 'Lilyana' says…'' Caroline giggles.

In unison the girls giggle and deepen their voice.

''Your welcome my little love machine.'' Busting out laughing the girls fall from the chairs, Klaus is laughing with them, Elijah tries to cover his mouth with his napkin, but even his shoulders are shaking.

''Lilyana was more of a Lionel!'' Rebekah admitted trying to draw in breath from her laughing.

''AUUGHGGGH!'' Kol flashes away in a huff and the slamming of his bedroom door can be heard.

Straightening up in their seats Everyone tries to compose themselves and their laughter finally dies until they hear…

''I'LL GET YOU CAROLINE FORBES IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO! IM THE JOKER!''

Looking at each other again they all fall out laughing.

After the standardized questions that one would usually find on a job application. The Mikaelsons moved onto more interesting topics and conversation.

''Caroline why was your room so bare?''

''Bare?''

''Well there wasn't much in there, I hunted for 5 minutes just to find that outfit.''

''Oh! Well I don't exactly live there. My mom doesn't take the whole supernatural thing very well, so I have a house I stay at. Almost all of my things are there.''

''Doesn't your mom realize you're not actually living with her?''

''No.'' She said a little bitterly. ''And even if she did I don't think she'd mind.''

Seeing his little love getting upset he carried the talk along.

''Where do you live love?''

''There's not actually an addressee. There coordinates, and the house is cloaked from anyone finding it.''

''5 minutes outside mystic falls, passed the row of tress in the middle?'' Elijah asked.

''Uhm, yeah, how'd you know.''

''I was looking into that property, but the sales lady was rather adamant that it is a family home passed down. But she didn't give me a name, and it certainly wasn't the Sherriff's.''

''I'm adopted.''

Klaus looked at her. ''You never told me that.''

''You never asked. But on a serious note, while we did talk a lot, I am 100% sure, that there are some things we didn't cover.''

''Did you know or remember your birth mother?'' Rebekah asked.

''Yea. I was 6 when she died. It's not like I moved in with strangers across the globe. Elizabeth Forbes is still family, she's just my aunt. My mothers' older sister.''

''Well that's good. Adoption is tough on any child, the fact that you got to stay in your family is wonderful.'' Elijah smiled softly at her.

''Thank you Elijah, and sorry about the house. Yea, I lived there, and am usually there 5 or 6 days out of the week. No one knows it's there except for me…well us now. But you guys should come check it out. I've been told it's like an adult's treehouse.''

''Who has been to your home love?'' Klaus asked suspiciously.

Friends from Whitmore.

Klaus squinted his eyes. Caroline rolled hers.

''There human Nik, leave them alone. They wouldn't, hell, couldn't hurt me.''

''You shouldn't invite people to your permanent sanction love, it's not safe. Save that for the Sheriffs home.'' He said pulling out his phone no doubt getting a detail of hybrids assigned to her.

''I can protect myself you know?'' She said annoyed.

''Of course you can sweetheart, I can just protect you better.'' He said smugly.

''Enough.'' Elijah said calmly. ''Let's finish brunch and I believe we have a family movie night hosted by Rebekah to attend to tonight.''

''Lord help us.'' Klaus muttered.

''Shut up Nik!'' Rebekah yelled back.

Rebekah went to look up movie ideas, and Klaus went to get his hybrids in order, which left Elijah and Caroline to their own devices.

Looking at the little one next to him he could tell she was annoyed with his brother's protective behavior.

''He's' protective of those he loves Caroline. Try not to be hard on him, he doesn't want to lose you.''

''He's not, and I can take care of myself. Honestly he treats me like such a child sometimes, its aggravating.''

''Well compared to us, that is exactly what you are.'' He said with amusement in his voice. ''Be that it may, try to go easy on him. Niklaus is new to this, and while I can tell he wants you happy, he wants you safe more.''

''He said something similar to me also.''

''Exactly. So a little advice, chose your battles wisely with Niklaus.'' He said with a pointed look. Save some of that fiery temper for when he truly mucks up. We have eternity after all.''

Caroline sighs. ''Your right, your right. Literally Elijah you're like the Vampires Godfather meets Wikipedia. There's no question you don't have the answer to, or at least a riddle you give out so others can solve it.''

Elijah laughed at her description of him. Amused and flattered at the same time.

''I'll take that as a compliment little one.'' He said still chuckling

Continuing their journey Caroline looked at Elijah, who seemed to have something on his mind.

Walking in the backyard garden with Elijah, Caroline had a feeling she knew what this conversation entailed.

''Elijah just spit it out.'' She said.

Elijah looked at her shocked but amused. He was happy that she wasn't afraid of his family, and it sounded like she treats every one of them the same. At the table though he felt her holding back, and in a family like this it was to be expected, but he was hoping she would change that, so her keeping things to herself would have to end.

Clearing his throat, he began. ''Well, Caroline while you answered basic questions at brunch I was just wondering if you could answer any follow up questions for me to understand you better.'''

She could have guessed this was it. She was well aware she skimmed over details at brunch. Still getting a feel for this family. She couldn't lie, not to Elijah. Like Klaus she had a feeling he could read right through her, but that didn't mean he had her 100% trust either. They just met. She liked him, but trust isn't something that just happens. She knew Klaus wouldn't let anything happen to her which is the only reason she began talking.

''I'll do what I can while not putting myself in danger.'' She answered cordially while with a threatening undertone. That was initially what she was worried about with the Mikaelsons. She wasn't anyone's weapon and refused to be treated as such. In this family your either allies with them or you're against them. There's no neutral ground.

The corner of Elijah's lip lifted for a second quick smile. ''Very well, my first question and rather obvious is what exactly are you?''

''I'm Caroline?''

''No my dear you mistook the question. What are you, what do you categorize yourself with?''

A sad look passed over the girls face and Elijah felt a little bad for being the one putting it there.

''I don't know, there's not a name for me yet. I'm just Caroline.'' She said in a small voice with her head down.

Elijah was struck with a revelation that he forgot or didn't recognize before. While he was lecturing his brother on her age, he himself seems to ignore it. She's 19, a baby. One with no family support, or anyone in her corner to help with her unique supernatural status. She did it all on her own. Looking at her behavior with Niklaus and even his siblings she looked so strong and solid. Unbreakable. He didn't think at all about who she truly was when her mask was off, and she hung her suit of armor on the door. With all that in mind Elijah took her arm and guided her to the bench in the gazebo.

''I'm sorry little one I didn't mean to upset you. Yes, I realize your situation is unique and the fact that you have done remarkably well by yourself is something you should hold your head up high about, never down.'' He said while lifting her chin. ''Do you understand?''

Caroline appreciated his words. For the longest she just went about everyday life, with one or two friends, that come and go. For the most part she could ignore all her other supernatural qualities and focus on one, it was easier and she didn't draw to much attention to herself. Being here at the Mikaelsons now, with Klaus who was a wolf, Kol who knew magic probably more than witches themselves, and Rebekah and Elijah who were vampires, it is the first time she didn't have to pick and choose who she was. She could be all of her. She could be Caroline. With that in mind she turned to Elijah.

''My mother hates me.'' Elijah raised both eyebrows at that but stayed quiet. ''Well maybe that's a bit dramatic. She doesn't like what I am, whatever I am. She didn't like what my biological mother was neither. I was born Caroline Penelope Archer. My father was Owen Archer and mother Annabeth Forbes. Think of wolf culture and the last name Archer. What do you get?''

''Archer, Gibson, Elkshire, and Colemans were the first wolf packs. From them all other wolves were born. Niklaus is from the Cresant Clan, the Elkshire's.''

''Correct. Well those were my parents. High school sweethearts to marriage and then me.'' Taking a deep breath, she went on. ''Annabeth had me when she was 19, when she was 24 she was kidnapped by Judas Valencio.''

Elijah was speechless. Valencio was ruthless. He was known for taking young girls and training them to be their pet. Isolating them with only him to rely on. They were his maid, his toy, his bed mate, forced or willingly. He tortured for fun and there seemed to not be any age limit. Ranging from 13 to 18 for the young girls and any other who looked young enough. He was the filthiest vermin among vampires, and he and Niklaus took the pleasure of freeing those girls and giving him a slow death when he was idiotic enough to set his eyes on his little sister. He signed his death warrant that same night.

Clearing his throat, Elijah looked at her. ''How long?''

''A year and a half. I was six when I came home and saw her sitting on the chair. She was bathed and wrapped in a robe mumbling to herself and rocking back and forth. The days and months following were…rough.''

I could only imagine with all that she went through.

''She was paranoid, thinking somewhere was here or there. Turning on Owen, hiding, being submissive, and calling Owen master or something.''

Elijah wasn't much for comforting but he could see Caroline was getting lost in the memories and feeling troubled, he pulled he closer and rubbed her back. Something he's done a thousand times with Rebekah. ''You don't have to continue; you've shared quite enough to sate my curiosity.''

Caroline kicked off her heels and curled into a ball while leaning on Elijah. She gave a small smile. ''No I haven't but thanks, I'll give you the whole story.'' She said seeing through his lie.

''I'm fine Elijah, I promise.'' She said with a small smile. ''It wasn't all bad. There were these brief moments when there was light in her eyes, she was happy, and me and Owen ate it up. Making sure we could keep that look in her eye for however long we could. It gave us hope, but all good things come to an end. Months later I was asleep. Annabeth came into my room. She looked calm and sad. She stroked my hair and said sorry. Sorry she wasn't strong enough. Sorry we can't get an eternity, and she couldn't see her little angle anymore. She gave me a kiss on the cheek letting me know how proud of me she was, and how I'll grow to be beautiful inside and out, and I'll have the strength she could never get. I was her little angel, and she'd see me again soon. Before I could ask where she was going, she flashed away and all you heard was a big explosion and the smell of smoke. I heard Owen get up and run to the hallway bathroom. He kicked the door un and I stood in the doorway watching him cry cradling her body to himself. Wolves bane, Vervain, Poison, and Cyanide, all in a magical explosive pill. She swallowed 30 of them.''

''Your mother was a witch?''

''She was a part of the Forbes coven. Half vampire, half witch, with mind capabilities and siphoning powers. She was a little different though. Since she was the only one not drawn into the darkness, the spirits named her magic 'pure'. Heard of them?''

As a matter of fact, he had. They were told to be extinct. With the last of the coven who committed suicide. Pure magic was the most powerful because it didn't feed off of another element, it came from within the person themselves. Their strength their power is how they used their magic. There was a rumor of a child and they looked, but never found them. Obviously now, since Caroline changed her last name. The coven was known to be able to rip out someone's heart without being in the same room. Control their movements, and make them see what you want them to see. Their siphoning was unheard of. One touch and they could suck up all the power of anything they come across. There wasn't a limit. Since vampirism plays a part, they could never grow weak, no matter how much energy they use. Their vampirism would heal themselves quickly. Those traits became a deadly weapon to normal witches around, Caroline's' coven had to endure many fights and arguments through the decades.

''Your coven is quite popular with the rest of them gone. No one having known about you being born. Your mother, or should I say Sherriff Forbes?''

''Oh, yea, well, Mom had the traits, but she hated them, didn't like being different. While Annabeth felt like why be normal, when you have the power to change it. She embraced hers, mom gave hers away. Locking it in a necklace and destroying it. She's human, like she wanted to be. Like she wanted me to be.'' She said the last voice in a quieter tone looking down again.

Before Elijah could offer comfort again someone beat him to it.

''Who would want to be ordinary when you could be extraordinary darling.'' Kol said wrapping his arm around the newest addition to their family obviously over their little spat at breakfast.

Elijah couldn't help but roll his eyes at his family. _Paranoid little ease droppers._

''While I don't agree with Kol usually, I will agree with him in this. Your exceptional my little love. Come.'' Niklaus said with a hand extended out to her. Kissing her hand, he gestured to the house. ''Little brother show Caroline the media room and pick out a movie for us, I need to discuss with Elijah.''

''Nik he was just asking, I'm fine.'' Caroline said knowing where this was going.

With a look and a kiss to the mouth he nudged his girl in the house.

''Try not to dagger Elijah Nik, it isn't fair if we get to know Caroline better than him. Family dinners will be bitterly awkward in the future.'' Kol joked and shut the door.

Looking at his brother with a glare. ''I advise you not to speak with Caroline when I am not present big brother.''

Sighing Elijah looked at his brother. ''It wasn't my intention to upset her Niklaus I just wanted to know more.''

''More? She told us enough for the time being, the rest comes with time. It's not my fault Kol ruined your questionnaire at the table. She's not a danger to us, if anything she is more a danger to herself. All that power and no idea how to use it, or even know what she's capable of. You were nitpicking and you upset her in the process.''

''Not my intention.''

''But you would have still asked nonetheless.'' He retorted. ''Let me make myself clear Elijah. While I encourage a brotherly relationship between you two, do not overstep the boundaries. Caroline is still adjusting, and I don't need her to feel like she can't speak her mind, or have her closed up at the first sign of something personal because you are a pusher. Clear?''

''Crystal Niklaus.'' He said and turned away.

Not liking the end of the conversation and the tone of his brother, with his eyes turning yellow he charged just to be stopped by his little wolf.

''I thought you said it will be quick.''

''It will be quick right after I snap my brothers neck.''

''How about you skip the neck snapping psycho and come inside.'' She teased.

''I like my plan better.''

''Well too bad.''

With eyes narrowed he looked at Caroline. ''What did we say about telling me what to do.''

''I have no idea I blocked you out.'' She said straight faced watching her wolfs eyes turn yellow.

Standing behind the couple and looking at the situation, Elijah couldn't help but smile gently at the little creature. She was focusing Niklaus anger towards him onto herself, to save him from a daggering. While he didn't think the situation called for one he was warmed by the fact that someone was standing up for him and…protecting him. Usually it was he doing that with him being the oldest. He couldn't remember himself ever being on the receiving end. With that thought he gave a smile to the little one and flashed inside.

Klaus spun around to go after him only to feel a soft pair of lips on his own. Followed by a tongue brushing against his own. It was over before he could grab her. Feeling wind and opening his eyes, he found his girl by the tree. Smirking he flashed to her only to have her standing by the stables. Klaus enjoyed his little hunt. His wolf wagging his tail. Caroline while young was an extraordinary creature. Her strength was equal to his. Therefore, her speed matched. He found he had to eventually try to catch his girl. Using his nose to trace her beautiful scent in the wind he searched for his little wolf and couldn't stop his smirk from turning into a genuine smile.

Standing in the mass green field was Caroline. Hair blowing in the wind, crouching down to get a better view of the little baby jackrabbit. Eyes big with wonder and affection. The animal itself looking back and seeming calm. Not realizing the predator in Caroline. While brought a smile to him also made its way to a frown. Using innocence before one destroys their opponent is a good strategy. Letting your rival underestimate, you. Although it loses something when said opponent isn't switching from the innocent act to the slaughter. Caroline herself said she doesn't use her powers regularly. While that didn't matter at the time, now looking between the rabbit and her, he needs to change that. He can't have his girl hesitating in battles. He knew with training she could be a wolf in sheep's clothing. He just had to bring out her wolf that he doesn't really see unless she's angry or with him.

Caroline feeling eyes on her turned to give Klaus a breathtaking beautiful smile. Smiling back, he tackled her into the field her giggles present and jackrabbit long forgotten. Rolling and wrestling on the field the couple stopped with Caroline straddling Klaus looking down at him with her blond curls in his face.

Looking up Klaus gives a little smile to the blue eyes blond haired angel. Reaching up he taps her nose. ''You have freckles love.''

Scrunching up her face Caroline says. ''I hate my freckles. You're not supposed to notice them.'' She pouts.

Klaus chuckles. ''I like your freckles little love.''

Caroline smiles and plays with his necklaces. ''I'm bored, play with me.''

Klaus smirks. ''Play? My play or your play?''

''Uhmm…''

''Nervous?''

She scoffed. ''No I'm not and seriously, that's arrogant of you to say.''

Klaus raises his eyebrows. ''You're a terrible liar love.'' He flashes and flips them over. ''Especially since you're the one who gave me free reign on your birthday, I think we need some practice.''

''Considering my birthday is a month away, you're a little early.'' She says shyly.

''Maybe for the real thing, but there are a few tricks I can show you till then.'' He says smiling and running kisses down her neck. Caroline was far from shy, but on the topic of sex, for a virgin like herself Caroline was known to show that particular character trait. It never failed to amuse Klaus when his fiery alpha bitch went shy and quiet.

''Tricks huh?''

''Mhmm.''

Bending down and kissing his eyes, nose, cheeks, and ending with his lips Caroline whispered in his ear. ''If you're going to show me some of your tricks my wolf your gonna have to catch me first.'' With a wink and a bite to his neck Caroline flashed away giggling, yellow eyes on and teasing.

With a chuckle the hybrid stood.

 _That's my girl._

Rebekah wanted movie night to be perfect for her best friend and new sister, therefore a one days' notice was too short. She needed more time for her 'perfection' to take place. Even though Caroline assured her there was no reason to go all out for her. Keeping it simple was fine by her, which left Rebekah astonished and flabbergasted, stating after movie night, her and Caroline would need a little lesson about how Mikaelsons do things.

With that being said, with no plans, Klaus didn't see why they couldn't turn in early for the night. Which leads to him opening the door to his room for his little wolf.

Looking around Klaus room Caroline saw it was not what she imagined.

''Where you expecting coffins my little love?''

''Noooooooo…maybe.'' She said afterwards teasing.

Niklaus chuckled at her little jibe. It has been a long day with brunch and the meadow walk and the movie. Caroline eyed the massive California King bed in the middle of the blood red, dark brown, and black interior room. Klaus chuckled sensing her nervousness. Walking over to Caroline and standing in front of her he nudged her. ''Lay down love. ''

The back of Caroline's knees hit the bed and she fell backwards, her skirt rising and a peak of her lacy panties in his view. Klaus eyes darkened with lust. He walked forward and put his arms on either side of her head leaning over her before shifting to his forearms. Caroline stayed still and just looked up at him with her big blue eyes. Klaus lowered his mouth to Caroline's and brushed his across. He leaned back to look at her and then dove in to do it again.

Caroline raised her hand and stroked her fingers against his stubble adding pressure to the kiss. Klaus gave as good as he got and applied more pressure turning the kiss from shy to passionate. Breaking apart Caroline looked up. ''Nik.'' she sighed.

''No worries love, nothing big, your just too tempting not to get a taste of.'' Caroline smiled and wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck and her legs around his torso, grinding herself against him. Klaus groaned at his girls' ministrations and shifted them on the bed. Lifting himself and Caroline up he deposited himself in the middle of the bed and quickly engaged her in a heated kiss, while his cock grounded against her covered core. Caroline shifted them again this time and Klaus found himself on the bottom. Caroline slowing grinded herself on top of his center, getting her pleasure through her own movements. Her whimpering was driving Klaus crazy and he tried to switch positions again but his fiery queen wasn't having it. She stopped his movements and sped up her grinding her ego skyrocketing at the noise coming from Klaus and his hips pumping back into hers.

Klaus couldn't take it anymore and flipped them over. Tearing Caroline's skirt and panties in one tug he dove in for his taste. ''Aghhh!'' Caroline cried out. Looking down she met the golden eyes of her wolf. Klaus lapped and lapped at her juices never stopping. ''Come on love give me more.'' He urged her.

Caroline was overwhelmed and tried to move away which only earned her a bite and a lifting of her hips so he could spank her.'' I can't.'' She whimpered with stray tears of anguish falling. Klaus looked up seeing a red hot blush cover her entire body to the tops of her perky breast, tears coming from her eyes, and sweat clouded on the sides of her face and matting to her hair. She tried to pull away again resulting in another bite.

Klaus looked up but kept three fingers buried and moving in his little love's pussy. Lips glistening and hair a disarray from her pulling. ''You're not moving until your Alpha has gotten his fill. You can take it can't you love?'' He said while curling his fingers up and hitting her g-spot. ''Can't you? My Alpha bitch can take anything I throw at her, can't she.'' Caroline's whimpers and cries fell on death ears while Klaus continued his movements, adding his tongue back with his fingers. Caroline lost count after her third orgasm. Sometime afterwards there was just darkness, the last thing she heard was her hoarse voice from screaming.

Getting up from the bed Klaus looked toward his girl left on the bed after her black out. He knew he may have gone a little too far and pushed her too far for someone inexperienced. He couldn't help it though. After his tongue took its first taste he was in over drive. His wolf took control and wanting to take charge and claim his Alpha female. Thinking of his girl he looked towards her half naked on his bed. After their little escapade he ran a little bath, herself too out of it to stand in the shower. She wasn't waking up anytime soon and after the long day she had he wanted her to go to bed refreshed. Stripping the rest of her clothes and his he settled them into the tub and washed both their arousals off her body. After the bath he dried them both off, leaving out pajamas. He usually slept naked and he wanted to feel his girls soft skin through the night. Placing her on the bed and under the sheets. He crawled in after her gathering her in his arms tightening them around her as if someone would snatch her away.

Sleep came to him fast and he had dreams of a little white wolf playing in the firefly lighted fields.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up Caroline felt hot. Warm and a tad sweaty. Feeling breath on the back of her neck she realized what the source of heat was, and couldn't help but smile. Klaus was wrapped around her holding her close with his arms around her middle, the other arm buried underneath her with his hand on her boob. His face in the dent of her neck. She sighed. This was peaceful, relaxing even. For all of Niklaus' faults she knew this was the safest place in the world. She was untouchable. As if reading her thoughts Klaus stirred and placed a kiss on her neck.

''Morning love.''

''Morning Nik.'' Turning around to face her wolf she asked, ''Did you sleep well?''

''The best of my existence'', he said while trailing his hand down her body. ''How are you feeling.''

Caroline couldn't stop the blush that was on her features. She remembered implicitly what happened last night. Every stroke, every scream, every contrast around his finger, and every shudder. It was amazingly wonderful and completely earth shattering. Leaving her with a delicious soreness. Key word _sore._

''Sore. It was amazing Nik, but I'm sore.''

Klaus smirked. ''That's to be expected love, you will get used to it.''

''Yea, well I hope you got all your pent up Alpha Mating energy out last night, because I do not want an encore.'' Klaus raised his eyebrows.

''Okay I want an encore, but I don't need one. I can't handle one.''

''We'll see.''

''That wasn't a challenge.'' She glared at him. He smirked and leaned over to get a peck before looking at her seriously.

''I would never force you love, all part of the enticing gratification is if you come to me willingly'', then with a smirk he added, ''but I will be right here showing you exactly what you will soon be able to handle.''

Caroline looked at him with her mouth open, while Klaus sauntered away to the bathroom. Caroline flopped back down on the bed with her arms fanned out just staring at the ceiling. What a night. Hell.

What an eternity.

Elijah was seated at the table when Rebekah walked in.

''Morning sister.''

''Morning Elijah, where's everyone else, I thought I was late.''

''Well you know Kol, and Niklaus and Caroline are preoccupied.''

Rebekah looked at her brother confused. ''All of our rooms are spelled how would you know what there up to.'' Elijah leveled her with a pointed look. ''Our mother had 6 children, I know what Niklaus does in his bedroom besides sleep unfortunately.''

Before Rebekah could retort, Kol wandered in. ''Ah! Hello family! Daddy 'Lijah, little sister and….'' Looking around Kol turned back to Elijah. ''Where's big brother and baby sister?''

''Preoccupied.'' Rebekah and Elijah said at unison. Before Kol could respond there was a banging on the door. Kol smirked.

''Well not for long.'' He chuckled.

Getting out of the shower, Klaus was met with a wet haired Caroline with a white robe stopping mid-thigh. _Hmm, she must have used the guest shower._

''Love, you know you could have just joined me.'' He purred in her ear.

Caroline gave her wolf a smirked and skated out of the way before he could touch her.

Klaus pouted. ''Come here love.'' His pout quickly turned to a smile when he heard her beautiful laugh. ''Not a chance Klaus, you have no control.'' She teased.

''Your fault love, not mine. But seeing as it is your fault I'm in this arousing predicament, I say you need to fix it. That being said come take care of me.''

Caroline giggled. ''You come take care of me.''

Klaus raised his eyebrows at his little love. ''I'm trying too.''

''Niklaus I am wearing a robe- ''

''A very nice one in fact- ''

''Meaning I don't have any clothes on- ''

''Not helping my cock here love- ''

''MEANING I need clothes, and wait a minute mister who told you to change me last night?''

''Love you were covered in our arousals, I highly doubt you'd want to wake with it, and I promise I was a complete gentleman, and only held you afterwards in your sleeping state.''

Caroline stared at him for a minute before a small smile took over. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. ''Thank you Niklaus for taking care of me.''

Klaus breath caught seeing that tenderness in her eyes for him. He smiled softly and shyly at his little white wolf.

''Always.''

They each leaned in for a kiss when a pounding at the door pulled them apart. Klaus groaned and put his face in Caroline's neck.

''That person wishes for a slow and painful death, and I believe I need to give it to them.''

Caroline chuckled while flashing around his room to come back and stand in front of him. With her hair dried and back into her natural curls down her back, his grey boxer briefs, and one of his white dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up, his girl looked gorgeous. Walking confidently to the door, she opened it and looked over her shoulder at him.

''Coming?'' She smiled.

Walking downstairs Caroline was met with the Mikaelsons and Salvatore brothers plus Elena, Bonnie, and Little Gilbert. Right when she heard Klaus' steps behind her, she see's human Matt come in. _So, fragile._ She thought.

''Well this is an unwelcomed surprise; I won't mind ripping out hearts now but I'm in a good mood so I'll give you lot a chance to walk away.'' Klaus said. The looks on the groups faces were hilarious to Caroline. Elena looked disgusted, Damon the spawn, was smirking, Stefan was confused, and Bonnie was indifferent with a little hint of betrayal and maybe understanding.

Caroline did feel a twinge of guilt there. Bonnie was the only one who she would say was an actual friend. At the end of the day though, Caroline grew up, making decisions for herself, dealing with things she couldn't even comprehend. At the end of the day, if she couldn't grow with her, then she had to leave her behind. ''What the hell Blondie?!'' Damon yelled.

Caroline casually walked over to sit on the ottoman and simply replied. ''Hey.'' Klaus walked over next to her with a drink in his hand and handed it to her. Caroline scrunched her nose. ''I don't like scotch.'' She pouted. Klaus smirked at her cute face, and leaned in to give her a kiss on her furrowed brows. ''That's because you don't know any better little one, just taste it for me. Please.'' He asked.

''Hello!'' Elena exclaimed. The Mikaelsons rolled his eyes. ''Rebekah love, there's a noise bothering me, can you exterminate it.''

''With pleasure.''

''I can't believe you would do this, after everything he has done to me. He hurt me, and Stefan and Damon, he's evil! HE killed Jenna! I can't believe you, I can't believe you'd do this to me!'' Elena yelled.

''Why?'' Caroline asked

''Why? What?'' Elena looked confused.

''What I'm doing here has nothing to do with you, your name hasn't crossed our mouths once. Contrary to what you think about yourself, you're not what we talk about all the time.'' Before Elena could interrupt, Caroline cut her off. ''Let's be honest, were not friends, and sorry if you didn't know this, but it isn't exactly eating me up, I don't care. Were tolerant of one another because of Bonnie, other than that'', she shrugged her shoulders, ''what's your purpose in my life. ''

''I can't believe you said that to me!''

''Your problem not mine.''

''We're going to kill you, and your little boyfriend, if you're not with us, you're against us.'' Damon said smirking. Caroline laughed. They have no idea what she was capable of. Damon didn't take that well. He charged with a stake and ran towards Klaus. Caroline raised her hand and paused them. The originals looked on in curiosity and awe. Caroline looked at Damon and uttered one word that was his ending. _Pain._

The scream Damon emitted was inhuman. He spasmed on the ground, his bones breaking and poking outside of his skin in different angles. Blood coming out in every orifice of his body, but it wasn't the red blood that comes out usually, it was pure black. To add insult to injury Caroline uttered _unto spiritus aperra attakus_. A white mist raised out of his body and whished through his body back and forth. The scream before was nothing compared to what was coming out now. Caroline sat in calmness, and serenity, like she was just reading the Sunday paper, and not causing indescribable pain to the elder Salvatore. She didn't see the Mikaelsons looking back at her in awe and impressed. She didn't hear Elena's cries for her to stop, or Bonnies and Stefan's yells, not being able to handle all the power she was using. She did feel a hand swipe across her cheek, wiping away a tear she didn't know had fallen. A hand rubbed up and down her back in a comforting manor, and Kol's voice was heard. ''I think he's had enough little one, come back to us.''

Caroline turned her head to look at him, while resting her head on Klaus' shoulder. Looking into the eyes of Klaus, he kissed her temple and looked at her with softness but reprimand. He knew what that tear meant. ''We'll talk about this later sweetheart.''

Caroline looked around. Damon's body was bent and twisted in all sides, paralyzed and leaking black blood. Crystal blue eyes drowning in a sea of dark liquid. Elena's cries were filling the house, Bonnie was trying to hold hers in, but looking at her with contempt. Stefan looking on with betrayal. ''Okay well as you can see Caroline is not you lot's friend and won't hesitate to kill you, the door is that way.'' Kol said joyfully.

Caroline looked at Damon and one by one excruciating slow, his bones healed, the black blood went back to its healthy shade of red and reentered his body. She looked him in the eye and he looked back with all the hatred in the world. ''Don't ever charge at Niklaus like that again.'' Caroline said and walked to the kitchen.

Stefan and Elena helped Damon get up, and the lot trailed after them. Damon stopped and looked back. ''This is not over.'' Klaus simply raised a brow. ''This was over the moment Caroline came into my life. We could kill you within a blink of an eye. Or better yet, your precious doppelganger.''

''Don't come near her!''

''Or what? Caroline already made it clear her loyalties were to myself and my family. You were banking on her participation in your little plans, to take me and mine down and that isn't going to happen. Looks like to me mate your all out of options.'' With that he walked away.

Klaus found Caroline in the kitchen on a stool nursing the scotch from earlier. Her head on the counter. He picked her up and sat him on his lap. ''You hurt yourself?'' Asking a question, he already knew the answer to.

''Not really, just pushed myself, made myself uncomfortable.'' Caroline said. ''I know I have a lot of power, but that doesn't make me powerful.'' She put her head in his neck and snuggled into him. Klaus couldn't help but have his protective senses come in when she did that. She was seeking comfort and he gave it to her, wrapping his arms around her.

''A person could have all the power in the world, but it will amount to nothing if he doesn't know how to use it. Thousands have wasted away storing it, instead of trying it out, testing themselves. I test myself. I go too far sometimes but I'm okay.'' She lifted her head and looked in his eyes, ''I'm okay.''

Klaus put his hands on either side of her face. ''You'd tell me if you weren't?''

''Yes.'' She said. Klaus leaned in for a kiss. Tugging on her bottom lip and surging his tongue in her mouth. Caroline gave in and let him dominate her mouth. Too tired to get into their usually dominate match. Klaus sensing this eased up and turned the kiss slow and gentle. Taking his time to taste her pink lips. When they pulled away from each other she looked at him clear in the eye, with so much warmth and softness…maybe even…love. ''I adore you Niklaus''.

Klaus sucks in his breath and just looks at her. In that moment, he saw eternity. Caroline was his. He wouldn't let her go. He never felt so loved in his life. He hasn't felt so much…warmth…softness emitting out of him since Henrik. Did he love her? Already? He has heard that it sneaks up on a person, but 3 days together? Then again they were wolves. Mates see each other and just with one look, a bond was formed. With that thought in his head, he had an indescribable need to run with his little white wolf. To claim her on the forest floor, to play and wrestle in the forest, and lay with her basking in nature with his mate.

And he would.

 _Tonight._

''That goes for us as well.'' Klaus snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at his siblings. ''Yea Care, if your never okay, you need to tell us. We may not do this with each other, but now that you're here, we have your back. It would appear you're the favorite sibling now, thanks for the boot out of my throne.'' She teased.

Caroline laughed. And leaned forward in Klaus lap to wrap her in her arms. She whispered. ''You're my favorite sibling, and for someone who's never had a sister, you're doing an amazing job.'' Caroline leaned back and Rebekah's eyes were misting as she gave a smile and cleared her throat. ''Well you and Nik enjoy your breakfast, I'm going shopping.'' She walked off without a backwards glance.

Caroline looked at the remaining men. ''You lot don't do emotions well do you.'' Elijah and Kol cleared their throats and looked anywhere but at her. ''If we say no, are you going to get all emotional on us and hug us.'' Caroline smirked and with one look at her, they flashed away.

She laughed.

In the bed Klaus had his arms around Caroline with her head in the crook of his neck. He was rubbing her arm in comforting. They were basking in just the feel of each other. Knowing that someone was there. Caroline pulled away from Klaus and pulled of his shirt, leaving her in her bra and his briefs. At his lusty confusion, she just shrugged her shoulders, ''I was hot.'' Klaus chuckled while going back in his embrace. ''I should have gone with Rebekah.''

''Why?''

''My closet is getting empty; I should have gone with Bex.''

''I could take you shopping.'' He said. Caroline raised an eye.

''You?'' She looked skeptic. Klaus looked amused. ''Yes, me. Why the face?''

She smiled. ''You always have a comment on my wardrobe. Cute love, but too short, I don't want anyone looking at what's mine.'' She said mocking him.

Klaus smiled. ''Well if you run by me what your wearing for the day, we would move pass it.''

''You are not my father and I don't have to run crap by you. I'm not a nun, and you are not going to micromanage me my wolf.'' She said, adding the term of endearment to the end to soften the blow.

Klaus looked serious for a moment, and stared at her. Caroline turned her head and played on her phone ignoring his stare. ''Okay love.''

She turned and looked at him suspiciously. ''That was too easy. What's that supposed to mean. What are you up to?''

''Nothing love, why so paranoid.''

''Why so suspicious?''

''Why all the questions?''

''Answer them and they wouldn't seem so much?

They looked at each other for a second then broke into laughter. ''Okay I'll let it go for now, but I'm watching you.''

He smirked. ''Watch away.'' He said in a lewd manner enjoying his girl's blush.

''Come let's go.'' He hoped out of bed and grabbed her hand. ''Where are we going!'' She giggled.

Standing next to each other side by side completely naked. Caroline and Klaus were holding hands. He looked over at her. ''Ready?'' He asked.

''You first?'' Caroline asked. Klaus smiled, ''you first so I can watch love.'' Caroline smiled nervously before honing in on her wolf side. In a blink of an eye, the once tall leggy blond was now a lean pure white wolf with crystalline blue eyes. Klaus smiled at his girl, she was breathtaking. She walked over to him and sniffed and whined. ''I'm hurrying love.''

Klaus' bones cracked and before Caroline's eyes a sandy blond wolf with piercing yellow eyes appeared before her. He walked over and sniffed her entire body. He poked at her with his nuzzle. Caroline licked his face and nuzzled into his neck with her snout. Klaus running his body on hers. Caroline abruptly pushed him and ran towards the property line into the woods. Klaus chased behind her, quick to catch up.

They ran all over the property, playing hide and seek, pushing and rolling over each other. Klaus was amazed and laughing when Caroline pounced around trying to catch a firefly in her paw. They wrestled around pinning each other to the ground, Caroline nibbling on Klaus ear, tugging it playfully. They raced. OH, how they raced. Klaus was pleasantly surprised when Caroline could keep up with him. It was perfect, having his mate run beside him, the feeling.

It was nothing short of _perfection._

They stopped at a pond off to the side, to get some water. Worn out from all their playing. Looking up after quenching his thirst Klaus didn't see his white wolf anymore. Having a moment of panic wash over him, it was quickly settled when he found her in the middle of the green fields.

The scene she was in was something out of a painting. She was beautiful. Siting under a full moon, head pointing towards the blue and purple sky with silver and white streaks weaving inside and out. Couple that with the brightest and most stars he's seen. The wolf was a vision.

And she was _his._

He pounced.

Oooof! Caroline exclaimed. Leaving the serenity of the moment she opened her eyes to find herself pinned underneath Klaus. ''Hey! What are you doing!'' She yelled. Somehow even in wolf form he could pull off a smirk. ''I'm getting ready to claim my mate.''

Caroline's eyes widened. ''Claim? What? but how can I hear you?'' She asked amazed. Klaus looked at her tenderly. His little love was still getting used to her wolf side, and didn't know the full perks of it. ''All wolves can communicate telepathically; we can just go a step further and it will be more clear because were mates.'' He paused then leaned down, ''Now getting back on topic.''

Before Caroline can even speak she felt an odd feeling poking her, not knowing what it was, she shot a confused glance to Klaus, who just growled and whimpered, and nuzzled his nozzle in her neck. ''What's that-?''

She was cut off by the pressure that was going inside her and all she could do was moan, and hang on for the ride. Niklaus wasn't holding back, he charged forward at vampire speed, biting her harshly with his razor-sharp teeth. Caroline lost count of how many times he sunk his claws into her and slid them down. He was brutal.

Caroline couldn't get enough of it.

Time was forgotten, senses somehow enhanced were dull at the same time. East became west, and north was to the ground. She was warm, covered in Klaus, surrounded in Klaus. Her mate. For all the times Klaus' possessive showed, Caroline never felt it. Not the urge to mark territory at every given moment.

Until now.

Maybe it was the moon, or the mark Klaus was giving her, but Caroline came to a shattering realization.

 _He was hers._

She knew he'd never stray, that didn't need to be said, but the crippling need, to know it, came crashing down, and she felt complete.

Getting out of her head, she felt Klaus tongue licking her. He was licking up all the blood that marked her pure fur. She whimpered when he got to the deep cuts, and he stopped immediately and gave her a soft kiss to make her feel better before continuing. ''Nik'', she whimpered.

''Shhhh my love, rest, you'll need it.'' He said sounding off.

''Wha-?'' She didn't finish. Klaus had his neck under her teeth urging her to take a bite. She bit down and felt her body healing faster. Releasing him, she licked away the blood on his fur and nuzzled his neck.

''Better?'' He asked. ''Hmm.'' She asked.

Klaus crawled on top of her again, and she yelped. Feeling that prodding feeling again she whimpered and tried to move. ''Enough!'' He snapped. Caroline froze and looked up at him. She gasped when she saw pure lust and savageness in her wolfs gaze. She realized what was strange in his voice. He was _strained._ Straining for control. Wanting to make sure she was better before going again. While she appreciated the treatment, Caroline didn't think she could do it again.

''Klaus wait.'' She tried. ''Shhh, lay back love, I got you.'' He placated. Caroline whimpered. ''I can't, not again.''

Klaus ignored her while he filled Caroline. He moaned. ''I need this love, we need this, you've made it for a few hours, you can make it a few hours more.''

Caroline's eyes widened. What she thought was a few minutes, was hours! Looking up, she realized the moon that shined so brightly before, was almost to the ground. Taking its break while the sun will be coming up.

''I need to make you mine.'' He said into her throat.

''I am yours Nik.'' She whimpered.

He looked her dead in the eye.

''Prove it.''

The two wolves didn't return to the house till morning hit, and sun reached the top of the sky. Klaus awoke to feeling euphoric. His vampire got sated, the first night, and his wolf was pleasingly wagging its tail. Looking over at his lovely girl, curled into a ball in the lawn, golden mane fanned out in her curls, eyelashes causing a shadow in her cheek, she looked like a goddess. Looking down, he sees the traces of blood, and a few cuts that have not healed all the way. Bite marks and bruising marring her skin. The pleased growl that escaped him, couldn't be helped.

Klaus picked her up and flashed them inside. He was thinking about his night while washing them up. He knew on some level, his little one would be miffed with him. Technically he said he would wait for her human form self to be ready, but all bets were off where her wolf side was concerned. Technically he didn't lie about that, they were still a go for her birthday. He does recall her asking to wait, and being surprised that they were out so long. It wasn't supposed to be that long, but once he started, he couldn't stop. He exercises amazing control but once it's gone once he had her, lost in a sea of blue and white, he kept going until he couldn't anymore. Only for a little break, then waiting to get that feeling back, he started again. Making sure his little white wolf was okay, then he kept going. He knew his love was stubborn, never wanting to be told she was wrong, seeing as how she believed she was always right. So, he asked her to prove it. He gave her a challenge. She took it. Before they knew it, morning had arisen.

Tucked away in his bed, Klaus was in bliss. Taking in all this feeling, before his girl woke up, and see what her reaction is. He did care for her, if he was being honest, if he had a moment to reflect, he'd come to the realization that he even loved her. With that being said, he did care how she felt with everything. On the other hand, he was still Alpha, and a man. A possessive one at that. Even if she was furious in the morning. He wouldn't allow her to leave. They would talk, he would apologize, something that only she could get out of him, and they'd move on. Thinking more about it, he began to think of strategies. Caroline was young, and in less than 4 days she was overwhelmed. She's a runner. Which is fine with Klaus, as long as she realizes, he'll be running with her, and as long as she's not running from himself. That wasn't an option. If she even thought about it, he would shut that idea down in a heartbeat.

Shaking his head to get rid of these dark thoughts, Klaus decided to see what morning would bring. He loved her, correct, but make no mistake. That does not make him weak. If anything, he's more on guard.

He was never good at losing what belonged to him. People or things. In the past it usually ended with bloodshed and a coffin. That was not going to happen with his girl though. She'll learn. She'll adapt. They'll be stronger together in the end.

Leaving however, no, that was never an option.

 _Nonetheless_ he thought, _just in case_

May want to check on some pretty cages and necklaces.

Niklaus Mikaelson was never one to get his hopes up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers! So, Thanksgiving is coming up and I obviously won't be able to update, but wanted to give you a tiny one instead, to enjoy! Thank you all the followers and reviewers! Please Review! I do reply; you're not just talking to a computer screen I promise! I will try to update A New System before break, but no promises. To those who were upset about Caroline's submissiveness. Chill ;-). That was temporary, and a growing point. I love Strong, bad ass Caroline, so she's not going anywhere. Everything is well, not to worry. Well I hope you enjoy, and if I don't update beforehand, Have an Amazing Thanksgiving with your families!**

Caroline was _livid._

She was _sore._

She was _upset._

She was _gone._

.

.

.

.

 _4 hours earlier_

Klaus woke up cuddled to his beauty, taking her all in. Himself and his brothers had business to take care of this morning, which while the thought of threatening self-righteous witches sounded fun, it also meant being away from his girl. Leaving a kiss on her head he left the room, meeting his brothers at the bottom. ''Well let's get this over and done with, shall we?''

Caroline moved in her sleep, feeling the disappearance of Niklaus and the loud thud of the door. ''Ugh Kol.'' The youngest brother truly was a child sometimes. Rubbing her eyes, last night's events came rushing back. Running, wolves, the games, the backyard…the mating…

Caroline froze. _This counted, right? Wolf form or not. Amazing or not? He_ did this. Her eyes started blazing. _This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Our plans! MY plans!_ Caroline got up and stumbled a bit, but made it to the bathroom. Throwing water on her face she looked at herself. She looked fine. Fire in her eyes, and hurt in her heart, but physically he took care of her. That softened her.

But not by _much._

Caroline went in the shower, just standing, letting the water rinse over her. Thinking over everything. On a more composed state of mind, she knew this was 10% her fault. She was a tad submissive, and way more docile the usually, but she didn't know what else to feel. _To be._ She had family. A sad, broken one, but one none the less. Friends. She sees how well that went anyway. With all these relationships in her life, she was guarded. Suit if armor on and mask in place. Impenetrable and undisturbed. _Protected._ The Mikaelsons were the first people to change that. The first she allowed herself to be with. With the armor, off, and the mask gone though, she didn't who she was. Caroline the warrior princess wouldn't behave like this. She also wouldn't let this go by. Being a product of her descendants, she knew she was different, special, wanted by loads of people who meant her harm. She needed to protect herself learn. It was just her against the world. So, when she finds someone who wanted to protect her, to ruin the world with her, she didn't know how to act. Who are you when your defenses are down?

Shaking her head, and stepping out to dry off. She quickly got ready in simple jeans, white chucks and a white tank top. Putting back on Kol's Navy Blue Ray bans. And Klaus' gold watch she was ready.

Caroline may not have all the answers, but she knew someone who did.

A few minutes' drive past the high society mansions, and into a humbler setting. Caroline found the canary home, with a natural cinnamon and sugar scent surrounded it, that she has known since childhood. And for the first time today, she smiled.

.

.

.

.

''Come in baby! It's been awhile since you've come to visit, get on in here!''

Mrs. Baxter was probably the oldest resident to date in Mystic Falls, she ran the local library Monday to Friday, after selling the hardware store her late husband and herself owned before his death five years prior. She went to church every Sunday, baked sweets for the kids, and offered little house jobs for kids wanted an extra buck. Mrs. Baxter was liked by all, if you didn't, it showed more about your character than hers. What most if not all Mystic Falls knew was that Mrs. B was a wolf. Her husband and her while had no children, they spent every full moon just resting together enjoying nature in the moon. Her first turn was at 14. An accident. She was trapped underneath a man in a head-on collision. When trying to break free, she pressed on his air duct. The man was dead on arrival. It took a while for her to get over it, but with support, meeting her future husband. She was on her way. With being a wolf for decades more than Caroline, she was the first person, to answer all her questions, and just lend an ear. ''Oh honey, you make me feel young again with our conversations.'' She'd always say when Caroline would come by to talk.

Sitting down in her cozy little book nook, sipping tea, Mrs. B waited patiently for her young friend to begin.

Caroline told her everything. From her and Klaus' first meeting to what happened last night. She learned early on that if you were going to share a story with Mrs. B, you had to share it. No skipping over details. She wanted dialogue, reactions, and causes. That is exactly what Caroline gave her.

After she was finished there was silence. Just the clock ticking. Each absorbing words, and minds racing a mile a minute.

''You're not weak baby girl. No that's not weak. Your settling. You don't know what to do, which is understandable. You've never had this type of interaction before. You are lazy though.''

''What-?!''

''What! You can't act like flipflops and be expected to be treated like Louboutin's honey! Now let me finish. You have the strength, the power, the grace, to put him in his place, to stand on the pedestal that you fashioned for yourself, and tell him what's what. Since you've never had to however, you're willing to just go with the flow and let him tell you when and when not to go near the pedestal.''

''Giving in to a controlling person may seem like just keeping the peace, but it actually starts a very toxic and dangerous path.'' She says to Caroline seriously.

''Klaus would never hurt me beyond repair.''

''I know that. The way your eyes light up when you say his name. The defensiveness you get in your shoulders, when I throw a jab at him. I know you baby girl. You wouldn't do that for a monster. Which means there's more to him than meets the eye.''

''There is.'' She said quietly.

''You're not weak, I need you to get that word out of your mindset. You will however get back whatever back bone you let shatter behind you and glue it back on. Alpha or not, too far, is too far. You let him pull the Alpha bullshit, and last time I heard, YOU were an Alpha as well. Alpha Female! Pull your rank! Straighten up your head, and you better not let the crown slip. Your still young Caroline, I do understand baby cakes. You need to know who you are, before you know who to act like. The thing is there's no need for acting, when you realize just how you are.''

Putting her hand underneath her chin and making eye contact, she looked at the little thing, who she's kept in her heart since she was 3 years old. ''It takes bravery to be you, but once you do it for a little while, you realize it's so much easier than trying to be anyone else.'' Lifting her head, she leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the head.

 _Be You._

Caroline straightened her shoulders and hardened her eyes. Mrs. B was right. She wanted to keep this thing she had, she had let everything slide, and ignored the rest. She didn't know full circle who she was, but she knew who she wasn't, and what she didn't like acting like, and that was a start. With a new and improved attitude, she was ready.

''Thanks Mrs. B, you always…what you said…'' Caroline sighed. ''Your everything.'' She smiled warmly at the woman.

Mrs. Baxter got up and grabbed her hands. ''I have always been very fond of you Caroline. You have this way of always finding the good and believing in everything despite all that you had seen. That's what I love about you. The pure magic of your undying hope. It's rare among people these days.''

Caroline smiled. ''I hope that doesn't change about me in the future.''

''People change all the time baby, morals, looks, and attitudes, but your aura, your light. That ain't going anywhere.''

With smiles, another cup of tea, and a warm hug Caroline was out the door.

 _It took her a while to figure out she could run,_

 _but when she did she was long gone._

Klaus was pacing the floor. Caroline should have been here, in their bed right where he left her. He was anxious, and annoyed. Going in between bought of terrifying silence, and frantic movements. This is what he let the little baby tribrid reduce him to! This! He knew last night, was more or less, less than stellar on his part. They could have talked! But, no! She _ran_! Well, he thinks trying to calm down, _all her things are here._ At least all the few outfits she had here strewn about with his things plus a hairbrush. Caroline didn't have anything over here. With that thought in mind, he ran threw his mind, to pick apart the address of Caroline's estate, the one she didn't share with the Sherriff. Grabbing his leather jacket, he raced paced his brothers and sisters in the living room, and headed out the door, ignoring his siblings worried looks.

Elijah sighed. From the state of Niklaus, he figured that he and Caroline had a spat, and she was taking a break to deal with it. Which was perfectly reasonable for a young woman as herself. He understood that.

Niklaus however didn't.

While Elijah would be the first to back up his brothers' instincts, Niklaus didn't fully understand the simple concept of _space._ To everyone else, it was simply what it was. A moment, a certain amount of time given to oneself. To Niklaus however, it was something _forbidden, dangerous_ , and more times than not, _life threatening_. It meant you were leaving him. Space from him. And when Klaus wanted something, when he had something that he showed this level of love and dedication to. Space was not an option. He sighed. It is pity, he truly had taken a liking to the little one. He thought she fit in splendidly.

Kol was impassive and indifferent on the outside, but on the inside he was jittery. Yes, it has been a short time, but in that moment of time, he himself grew to like the little smartass. His siblings usually ignore him and his antics now, while she fed right into them, and on a few occasions (if not ALL) she won their little duels. She was funny, and the little time she sees her and Nik together, he's never seen his brother so happy. A true Niklaus smile, and not the volatile hybrid Mikael turned him into. He sneered. He was hoping Nik kept his lid shut on this. It did give him some hope, considering technically Caroline was stronger, but then that was shot down, because he knew Caroline Forbes would never willingly hurt Nik, well, any of them with malice. That's just the way she was.

Rebekah ran to her room the second the front door shut. Even after a thousand years, she didn't want her brothers to see her cry. She was a Mikaelson, she was stronger than that. Then again, she still was the little village girl, who followed her brothers around and always wanted a sister. And she did. It took a thousand years, but she finally has one. The narcissistic wanker Nik was about to ruin that! She liked Caroline. They clicked right away. With all the Nik discussion, out of the way, they were able to talk and bond. Caroline didn't let her walk all over her, but she wasn't bitchy about it. She listened, gave advice, and gossiped with her. It was the picture of every single one of those television shows she saw. Her sister was her best friend. _Her only one_. She pulled her covers up and wrapped them around her. She knew better than to get in Nik's way, so all she could do was cry and sniffle, as she waited for him to come home. Hopefully both.

Driving through a gateway, and getting through the barrier blood lock key (good thing he and Caroline blood shared previously or else this could have gone differently.) He pulled through to find a typical high class Southern homestead. A 2-story house, with a wraparound porch, cobblestone walkway and garden with bold bright flowers. Navy blue house with white and grey shutters, and gold vases and knickknacks outside for an accent color. There was open space in front, and behind the house. The most eye grabbing thing about the house was the dome like circular structure that was attached to the side. Leveled with the top of the house. It was pure glass, so you could look outside. Getting a closer look, it was like a giant nook. Pillows and blankets adorned the floor. A flat screen TV in the room to watch. Almost like sleeping in nature. Despite the circumstances he couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips. Caroline was very much still in the adolescent faze of life. Where he could see, Elijah using the room, as a study or a lounge area for guest, his girl turned it into every child's dream. An outside/inside hangout cozy little movie night nest. Shaking his head, he glanced at the garage which was open and what housed a champagne colored dodge charger with Mystic Falls graduation tassels hanging on the from mirror.

 _Gotcha._

Walking up the stairs and stopping in from of the big brown wooden door, standing on top of the welcome home mat, that for some reason pissed him off more than he already was. This isn't her home. He knocked.

Hearing dainty little feet, like the first time they met, the door opened.

There she was.

And just like it was yesterday.

''Hello love, mind if you let me in to have a chat.''

 _Fuck_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait readers! Classes, and Spanish class ugh! So much going on! Thank you for the reviews and comments, they mean so much to me!**

 **Avid Reader 2015, klaroline1920, Eils-emacsweeny, and Ana Paula Lopes…here you go :)**

Pushing the door in wider, Klaus stepped into the house. Cream colors, with dark brown, ballerina pink, and soft baby blues filled the room. White and stripped pillows, and throw blankets. It was feminine, and homey. A word Klaus doesn't use, moreover had no reason to use.

Until he found _home._

And _she_ ran away.

''You ran.''

''You hurt me.''

He narrowed his eyes. ''Interesting way of words you just said their love.''

''Words you don't listen to.''

''When? Last night?'' He said with wide eyes, arms outstretch. ''Was I not hearing your moans, whimpers? Was it not my name calling to me in my head? Did I not take care of you!'' He was yelling now, still gesturing.

''Not that way Niklaus!'' She could yell too.

He flashed right in front of her face. ''Well I didn't hear the word stop love. I saw or felt no restraint.'' He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, ''just a bitch laying down and taking what her Alpha gives her.''

Caroline reared back with a pure look of disgust and revulsion and slapped him across his face. She had a bought of satisfaction when he stumbled a bit. Not used to someone having equal strength as him.

He grabbed her wrist in a bone crushing grip. ''Never raise your hand to me again. Do you understand me! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!'' He roared.

Caroline yanked free, and grabbed the nearest object to throw at him. ''Don't you ever talk to me like that again. I'm not your little brainless whores you use, so you can feel the tiniest of love you've never gotten.'' She was fighting dirty, and hitting below the belt.

''Coming from the little white wolf, that preens under the littlest bit of attention. What love, no one gives it to? No!'' He acts shocked, then with a cruel smirk. ''But I give it to you. I've spoiled you with it. Obviously, I have to take a step back, because the spoiled brat look isn't one of my favorites.'' He mocked pouted.

Caroline didn't even flinch. But her eyes gave away the hurt at that accurate comment. At least the attention part.

''You know for someone whose so scared people will leave them, you do a good job with driving them away on your own. Poor Niklaus all alone. No one with him for a thousand years. Wandering aimlessly.'' She chuckled dryly and stared him down. ''If they knew what a cold, psychotic, masochistic, sadist, abomination bastard you are maybe they would stop pitying you.'' She said fake sympathetically.

Time stood still. Both frozen. So many words said, none they could take back. Ever. Low blows, and fighting dirty was on the menu tonight, and they weren't going to be disappointed.

It was a minute.

CRASH!

Caroline finds herself tossed like a rag dog around her kitchen. Her pelvic bones crushed on the corner of the granite island, her back bruised form the shove into the cabinets. Glass in her side from the window. It's all happening so fast, when suddenly she's held by her throat up against the wall.

''You think you know me, that one evening, and a midnight fuck allows you to talk to me in such a way. YOU KNOW NOTHING! I protect my family! YOU KNOW NOTHING! Just a little orphan wolf I took in. Oh how could I forget, not an orphan, worse an absentee mother, doesn't even know what kind of a monster is living under the same roof as her. What would mommy say? Or do?

''Hmm, if I remember, she'd probably call dear old dad, and have him strap you to a chair, and torture you. Sunlight, vervain, no'', He said in pretend triumph. ''Wolves bane. And you sit pathetically in a chair in the torture saying 'why don't you love me enough to stop.' He tightened his hands. And spat words in her face. ''Wake up! They don't love you, love ones don't do that, do they Caroline? or at least that's what your preaching to me! How does that feel, huh, Mommy and Daddy don't love their little baby girl-?

Before he could continue, he felt like he was being punctured with tiny needles, crawling inside him. Feel like his eyes were on fire, and bones were starting to crack. He dropped Caroline to the ground then looked into the crystal white orbs of the girl. ''Funny? Did you get that question from yourself a thousand years ago?'' She stood up and broke the leg off the chair in the dining room. She jammed it into his chest. Klaus let out a ferocious scream. Caroline looked him in his golden angry eyes. ''I'll answer it for you. Who could ever love a bastard.'' She whispered.

Adding salt to the wound with her next words. ''Definitely not me.''

Then flashed to her room.

Klaus ripped out the stake and ran to get the nearest human, to replenish. Once fulfilled, he made his way back to Caroline's.

Round 2.

Yanking the door to Caroline's room open he saw clothes being tossed around, covers thrown in bins, and papers stuffed in folders. Chaos all around but his eyes were caught and stayed on the red, white, and blue plane tickets sticking halfway out of a purple and gold suitcase.

''Where do you think, you're going.'' He said eerily quiet.

Caroline stopped moving, calmed so her powers would stop shifting clothing around, and looked at him. ''Away.'' She said simply.

''Oh, so I get it, this is cat and mouse. Your feelings get hurt and you think I'm just going to let you run and-''

''EVERYTHINIG IS NOT A GAME!''

''I KNOW THAT! YOU'RE THE ONE LEAVING! You know what, this is all your fault.'' He said while pacing frantically.

''For someone who just told me I was just a poor little experiment to fuck you're sure getting emotional.'' She sneered at him while resuming packing.

''SHUT UP! YOU KNOW IT'S MORE THAN THAT!"

''I'm a thousand years old love, my memory doesn't falter. When we first met, you were a force of nature. Didn't let me get on with nothing. I was always kept on my toes. We talked, studied each other, and then when I have you, when you're in my arms, before I have done anything to ruin anything, the once strong woman that captures my attentions, vanishes to a docile submissive little girl.''

Caroline looks down and away from him, and busies herself folding not wanting to acknowledge the truth.

Klaus looks at her with a tilted head, but continues to talk. ''Because I knew you'd be good for me, and I you in return, I ignored the changes. My wolf was…is going crazy with your behavior. An Alpha male whose mate follows his every command. Who lets it possess her in every way.'' He was speaking softly now. He licked his lips and raised his head and eyes to the ceiling. A dead giveaway he was getting emotional without saying anything.

''I ignored it, because I wanted you. You ignored it, because…'' He left the sentence hanging raising his hand, and putting his finger under her chin to get eyes contact. Looking in her red puffy eyes, but still that vibrant baby blue she said.

''I wanted you too.'' She whispered brokenly.

She jerked her head away from him though, and resumed packing. ''But not in that way Nik, not like that, we had plans, and you just- ''

Klaus pulled Caroline into him and wrapped his arms around her. Sshhing her whimpers, and I'm sorry's, while giving a few back himself. When all was settled, he carried her bridal style outside in the luscious span of green back yard. He couldn't help but chuckle seeing a hammock in between two huge trees with the moon shining above. He laid her down, then got in beside her. They laid in the breeze of a spring day, enjoying the warmth from each other.

''You're so strong, and brave. Intelligence with grace and wisdom. I forget sometimes how young you are. A mere 19 years.'' He whispers.

''I only have those years, I don't have anything else to give or go by. Half of which I don't even have memories of. I can't give you more than that.''

''Don't leave me.'' He broke the silence.

Caroline tensed. Would she? Could she? Klaus made it clear he'd follow her to the ends of the earth when they first started this thing. Caroline knew that between all the hurt words spoken and bad blood shed their true fears were in the glaring light.

They were afraid to lose each other.

Caroline could travel anywhere in the world, but she wouldn't have an fun, any joy doing it by herself. There was only one person who she would want to see the world with, and she couldn't do that when they were angry at each other.

''Can I have crepes and a hybrid tomorrow.''

…

Silence

…

Klaus let out a belly laugh, so deep and rich Caroline's head popped up to look at him. ''What?'' She asked confused.

''Well love that's an odd combination to ask for, and in the early stages of our reconciliation, I am going to try not to think that you eat people for breakfast.'' He said laughing at the end because of the disgusted look on her face.

''Ew Niklaus! Seriously! You wrecked my home, I know you're not going to fix it, so I asked for a hybrid. And I happen to always want a crepe after seeing them on the food network.''

Klaus smiled a shy smile, and looked uneasy. ''My love I…'' he hesitated. ''I mean… what I said…'' Caroline raised up and kissed him softly on the lips. ''I know my wolf.'' She whispered.

Caroline continued to look up at him, judging by the way she was looking, he knew she had something to say. With an encouraging nod of the head he waited for her to begin.

''I went to see an old friend today, well more like family, but still anyway um.'' Trying to get her words out she was playing with the buttons at the top of his Henley. ''I know how I was acting, and I hated it when I realized it this morning. I've never in my life given someone free reign like I did with you. I know you didn't ask for it or insinuate it, but I trusted you.'' Klaus tensed not liking the last part, feeling like it was an accusation.

''Don't take that the wrong way. I trusted you. I have never trusted someone one hundred percent before, in my life. I lowered my defenses and it was new, and I didn't know what to say or do. Thinking about every action, every behavior and step before I made it got so tiring, so I just let you do it.'' With a deep breath, she continued.

''I won't be doing that again. That second day, in the fields, when we were playing and goofing around, I just acted, I didn't think, I was so happy.''

And he could tell. Her eyes glowed, a blush painted her cheeks.

''You made me happy. That's the Caroline that I want to be. That's the one, that I am when I am relax, and not over thinking. I'm aware that I'll change through time but for now. That's me.''

Klaus smiled a genuine smile, dimples and all. He got out his phone, texting Elijah briefly about everything, and getting his loves breakfast order put in. They laid back down and just enjoyed the stars.

Caroline was falling asleep, but was awake enough to hear Klaus whispered words to her.

''This is just a house love, home I have come to figure out is wherever we are. Together.'' Caroline smiled and tightened her arms around his middle breathing in his scent.

''Forever.''

 _Home._

.

.

.

.

Rebekah was bouncing on her toes waiting for Niklaus and Caroline to come home. She was truly worried. She knew her brother, and how he gets. He and Caroline are while completely crazy about each other, they are still new to each other. Klaus ruins everything he touches. That is horrible to say coming from his little sister, but it's the truth. She likes Caroline, a great deal. She has always wanted a sister, and she had finally gotten one, and she wasn't going to lose her, to Nik's temper tantrum.

''Rebekah calm down, really darling, you're going to blow a gasket.''

''How are you two not worried? We could lose Caroline! And Nik would be impossible.''

''Niklaus has always been impossible, and I would not allow Caroline to come to harm, if you must know Caroline has texted, and has been since her departure, and is perfectly fine.''

Hearing silence, he glanced up to see his youngest brother, and sister gaping at him. ''What?'' he asks confusedly.

''You knew where Caroline was all this time, and haven't said anything!'' Kol exclaimed

''Well, little brother, I didn't know you were so worried.'' He said with a slight smirk. Kol was famous for not caring and going with the flow. Somehow, sometime however Caroline had made her way in, and he genuinely seems to care about her. He goes out of his way, to make sure she's not bored, and will sit and tell her stories of the past for hours. Thinking of it, he can't think of a single thing, that Caroline has asked his brother for, that he denied her of. He didn't even do that for Bekah. He had to smile a little at that. His brother truly wanted to get this big brother thing right.

Kol cooled down for a second, and simply shrugged his shoulders. ''I'm not worried, well not super worried, it's just that you could have put an end to Bekahs constant whining a long time ago, but instead you let her give me a headache.'' Kol shrugged it off, not wanting them to see how he truly felt.

He liked Caroline. He loves his brother role, that she let him be that for her. Unlike his siblings, he welcomed her hugs, and kisses on the cheek. Kol made it a priority, to be around her and hangout with her whenever she was around. He told her stories, he's currently teaching her the art of sneaking, and sometimes they simply sit and have a series marathon. The best part about it is Caroline gives as good as she gets. She did drinks with him, they played videogames, and she even told him stories of her childhood and memories. Some sad, some good, and some made him laugh his bloody arse off. But it was nice. That feeling that that he had a friend. A new family member. Someone that would be there for him if he needed her.

THUD!

Rebekah squealed. ''There here!''

Looking back, the smile dropped off her face very quickly.

''What the blood hell do you lot think you're doing here, and in my home at that, without knocking.''

''Where is Caroline?''

''Why would I tell you that?'' Rebekah snarled.

''Your trying to steal our secret weapon, and we want her back. I'm sure there's a price- ''

In a second Elijah had Damon by the neck up against the wall. ''I sincerely hope you aren't suggesting that Caroline is some object used for monetary gain.''

''We just need a spell done, that's it.'' He wheezed out.

''So, you walk in here, like a store, expecting that were selling her services. You do realize that she's here on her own free will, that she chooses what she does, we have no say.'' Kol commented.

''Of course, they do little brother that's not the point of their visit.'' A voice from behind them said.

It happened so fast. Klaus was shoving Stefan away from Rebekah. Elijah snapped Damon's neck, and Elena was cowering behind Bonnie, while the witch tried to stop Klaus. Caroline stood and muttered a few words. Just like that and time stopped. Everyone was frozen in that spot, no one could move.

Walking around the room, Caroline tapped on all the Originals to give them movement. ''This is amazing darling! What spell is this!''

''Moreover, how does it work, what's the procedure.'' Elijah asked curiously.

''Well since I couldn't help Klaus while fighting Bonnie, I would have to do one first and then the other. I just stayed froze the scene. Time has spot, everything is still besides myself and those I chose. You can move their limbs, they can feel everything. But the main reasoning of this spell, is someone did a little wood chopping today.''

Caroline walked over to Stefan, who frozen in place, you can still see his arm reaching for an object behind him. Pulling it out, and turning to the pale face originals.

''I assume you know what this is. And I also assume they have a lot more?''

Looking into the Salvatore, Elena, and witch's eyes, at their fear and rage. She tossed the stake to Klaus and walked back over to stand by his side again. As always.

Sharing a look with Elijah, Klaus knocked out Stefan, and Rebekah did the doppelganger and witch.

''Kol, shackle up the witch and doppelganger, throw them in the basement. Rebekah love free reign on these idiots. No worries, little brother you can join in afterwards. Elijah- ''

''Already on it, I'll call to see if I find anything at the boarding house.''

''Thank you.'' He murmured. Leaving the entire room shocked at the word, all except Caroline, which made him smile softly.

''We'll meet later for dinner, me and Caroline still have things to discuss, and go over.'' His face turning serious.

Caroline squeezed his hand, and a tight-lipped smile to the rest of the Mikaelsons before being led away by her wolf.


	8. Chapter 8

''Wait, why are you packing?''

''I don't think 3 outfits and a hair brush constitutes as packing.'' She says with a scrunched nose.

''Then what would you call it then Caroline?''

Not little wolf

Not love

Not my love

 _Caroline_

With the indifferent ice-cold tone.

Caroline got out of her head and quickly turned to her wolf.

''So…your upset.''

''Don't test me.''

She sighed. ''Klaus.''

''I thought we did all this at your house, or are you trying to start round three?''

''No, no more rounds…at least not for me. You however look like you want to take a whack at it.'' She snarked.

''Your packing!''

''For a trip.'' She said so simply, like she was discussing the weather, and not about to walk out of his life so cavalier.

Caroline looks at him and stands to walk over to him. Klaus braces himself, not willing to let her feminine wiles slip him up. She looks crest fallen at his move, the outward distrust in it, but he can't help it. His mind is going to habit, and as if on repeat, another he cares about is walking out on him, on them.

Like he never mattered.

She stands in front of him and reaches slowing to put her hand on his cheek. ''Klaus. We argued, fought, and talked. I forgave you, and I care, I STILL care very much about you, but that doesn't mean I forgot anything in the last 48 hours, and I just want a break.''

''You don't get a break.''

''Says who?'' She chuckled dryly. ''You? What? Already fashioned me a casket? Put me in a box? Klaus, I remember very well your spiel when we first met. I also remember very clearly that I never agreed to that. You just said it, and then I told you what I wanted from this.'' She pointed a finger in between them.

''So, you were just placating me like a child? Telling me what I wanted to hear?'' He said in a deathly calm voice.

To calm

''No. I figured why ruin a good morning we were having, and so refrained.'' She sighed and was getting tired of the constant repeat. She pulled him towards her and sat him on the end of the bed and straddled him.

''Hey.'' She said softly.

He stared blankly at her.

''Klaus please. You make it sound like goodbye.''

That word. One word set him off. He didn't move their position much, but grabbed her hips in a hard grip, and with wild eyes directed at her apprehensive ones…

''That's exactly what you're doing! Packing! Leaving! ''

''I'm coming back!'' She yelled right back.

He scoffed and turned his head away. She grabbed his head, ''Hey!'' She yelled right in his ear. Klaus jumped shocked and looked at her like she was crazy. To have the audacity to scream in his ear.

She giggled at his face expression. Then added softly. ''Rebekah's waiting for me.'' He pulled back and looked at her in confusion and shock.

''I never had a sister or best friend aside form Bonnie. I'm excited, plus she knows all the great stores to shop at. She shrugged with a half smirk…and I know you need actions instead of just words. I'm with your sister, she will come back, and so will I. I'm not just doing a disappearing act Niklaus.''

With the sweetest warmest smile on her angelic faced she caressed his. She peppered kisses over his eyes and cheeks and ears. She wove her hands in his hair and nuzzled his neck and the side of his face, and before he could comprehend or stop his self he was humming in contentment.

''We rushed. Don't looked at me like that, because we did. We got caught up in meeting a true soul like our own. Someone that connects with us, that understands. Remember what I said about love. It starts with trust, grows form friendship, and stems from honesty. We did all that and more Niklaus, but we rushed it. And not rushed it like hurry sweetie we'll be late, rushed rushed as in shoving 5 years of courting into 5 days. I don't regret it, anything, because that would mean regretting you, and that is an unfathomable quest a great unknown like myself will never be able to do.''

Klaus let a chuckle out from his little one's modesty.

''You swept me up in excitement and compliments, painted a picture of the whole world. Our world. Protected me and fought for me. You are every girls' wet dream for a partner stud.''

Klaus looked bashful for a minute and rolled his eyes skyward not used to praise in his life ever.

''I have no idea how you didn't catch a girl to spend eternity with you before, but I will forever be truly grateful that you didn't. I'm sorry you had to spend the last thousand alone, but hopefully eternity with me will make up for it. ''

She looked him in his eye. ''After my trip.''

''Think, paint, hunt, do whatever except put your hands on another woman, I swear to god Klaus if you can't keep it in your pants, you don't get to keep it at all.''

He raised his hands up in innocence and gave her his patented charming smug smirks.

She poked his dimples and smiled back. ''Text me, call me sometimes. Tell me what you're thinking, what you want, need. We just need time. We smooshed 5 years into 5 days and that's a lot. If we were human we would be in back-to-back couples' therapy. Which by the way is horrible. I went to a spa retreat one time, and it was too tranquil for me, honestly. Another namaste and woosa, and I killed everyone in the vicinity, I was losing my freaking mind.''

Klaus laughed at her ramblings, and accurate insight of those places with Caroline joining in later.

''See? When I get I want to laugh more, and smile, and see you smile and laugh. My laugh and smile.''

He buried his head in her neck.

 _''I'll always come back to you.''_

'''Don't doubt that.''

Klaus took a big breath and pulled back from his little love. He grabbed a couple of his shirts, one of his necklaces from around his neck and a vile of his blood. He zipped up the case and put it down in front of her.

He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her directly in front of him, so that they were eye to eye.

 _''Come back to me.''_

Caroline didn't say anything back to him. No smile on her face as she grabbed her case and walked out the bedroom door.

But that was okay.

Because the _look_. The look she gave him. Her eyes, that grabbed his soul and heart the first time they met. They had a look about them, a look she never has given him before, one not even the greatest romantics and poets or scholars could make into words. The look that stopped his borrowed breath and gave him warmth behind his eyes and in his whole, being.

He walked to the window, and witnessed Elijah's brotherly goodbye, and Kol picking each blonde up and spinning them around with a peck on the head. Rebekah got in and right before Caroline stepped it was a breathy whisper that caught her attention.

''Your mine.'' He stated so bewildered.

The whisper lost in the wind still reached the baby supernatural, and was heard plain as day. Her head snapped around quick to gaze at the figure in the window the whisper belonged to. Without a word, or a prolonged glance Caroline got in the car, unable to concentrate on Rebekah's excitement about the girl's day. Too caught up in the look on her wolfs face.

Because the _look_. The look he gave her. His eyes, that grabbed her soul and heart the first time they met. They had a look about them, a look he never has given her before, one not even the greatest romantics and poets or scholars could make into words. The look that stopped her borrowed breath and gave her warmth behind his eyes and in her whole, being.

A silent tear escaped her eye.

They would be good. They would be better. For all their talks on the future, neither believed it with their whole heart. Klaus thought force and coerce would have to make Caroline stay with him forever. Caroline thought Klaus' boredom would get the better of him, and she would be back by herself. Two broken tortured souls who thought they were on borrowed time. Two lost souls who realized in one moment that they would never be lost again.

 _Mine._

Not the possessive, jealous, and dominance the hybrid always used. But in the simplest of ways of the root of the word. They would never be alone again. When the earth stands still, mother nature left to rot, and the galaxy no longer orbiting. Humans withered, witches and wolves to dust, the strongest fought and survived now tired and ready to be forgotten.

 _When he looks to his right._

When she looks to her left.

 _There he will be._

There she will be.

 _Mine._

Never to be alone again. When darkness hits and theirs just silence, the presence that surrounds them. The pressure of the body against them.

 _It will be her._

It will be him.

There is no way to explain how that feeling is. Try as some might, but when you find that person that one person, that you know without a shadow of doubt, through the darkness and brightest moments, to never fear isolation and loneliness again, because such a thing cannot be…

 _When I have him._

When I have her

That is positively _euphoric._

That is what they will be.

Now.

Tomorrow.

A decade.

A century.

Through the sands of time.

They would be _Euphoric._

For that is what they were to each other.

And will always be.

When the earth stands still, mother nature left to rot, and the galaxy no longer orbiting.

Humans withered, witches and wolves to dust, the strongest fought and survived now tired and ready to be forgotten.

They will still stand

Why?

.

.

.

 _She's mine._

He's mine.


	9. NOT A CHAPTER!

Dont be upset! So sorry for the long absence. With classes, homework, finals, and home life. Time slipped away more and more and procrastination was my new bestfriend. I know this explaination is used a lot, but its the only one I have, and I am 100% honest.

I deleted my story A New System. I was dodling, and running out of ways to continue, and i didn't want to leave an open story for others to read, and get upset when they see the last update, was almost 2 years ago or something. Some of my favorites are like that, and it's a suckish feeling.

I may or may not be adding an epilogue to My Loyal Friend. I'm thinking about it, and if you readers want one I'll type one up for you. Readers you know where we left off, and if you want to see what happened in between or after, let me know.  
If not, I will hit the complete button, and jordanbear will have her one and only completed story on .

Okay idea time. I've been hit with a little inspiration lately, and with it being Christmas break, (Happy Holidays! School was hell, but now I'm in heaven with four weeks off) I have some time to brain storm and pick readers brains. I've been reading a lot of stories with Klaroline and the kids, or Klaroline and the Mikaelsons, and I love it. The authors are amazing and engaging. In my opinion however, every single story Caroline is given the short end of the stick. Yes, the Mikaelsons are over a thousand, wealthy, and originals, but Caroline is a force to be reckoned with in her own right. In the stories I read, the Originals and Haley (sometimes) are ruling Nola, and have Hope, and are doing all this supernatural business, because they're badasses and no one wants them happy. Correct, I understand. Then you have Caroline still playing human kind-of, sometimes the stories have the twins sometimes they don't. She's in Mystic Falls...still. With the same Scooby Gang, same discipline about her, and yes I understand, she chose this, to be with the twins and start the school. That is amazing, but in my head, if I tweaked a few things here and there, Caroline could be so much more. Klaus is the King and the one to be feared, and his family super important with all these responsibilities. I feel like every time Caroline comes into the story, besides love for the hybrid, which is big, and we love, always, she doesn't bring anything else to the table. The Originals are just that, Originals, Haley is the mother of Klaus child and the werewolf queen, Caroline runs a supernatural school in Mystic Falls in some stories. Which is very important yes, but with so much emphases on the royalty of Nola, where does that leave Caroline and her life? In one story I think Haley made a comment to Klaus regarding Caroline saying "she's safer here (in Mystic Falls), we're (Haley and the Mikaelsons) up against more than she could handle, or has ever been introduced to...) Really...really... Adding up Season 1-8 of TVD all their supernatural drama, has made them and Caroline more equipped to deal with NOLA drama. YEs, I'm aware its a story, but still yea, and it's recurring. These stories don't have Caroline at the full potential I think she could be in, so I've decided to write one.

Now I know I've been slacking, but I'm on break now, and new inspiration! My new story will obviously be Klaroline, but it will also show Bad ass Caroline, one who followed her dreams and did more than the small town girl thing. Yes, she hit a few bumps in the road, but they've made her stronger. It is going off script. Events in TO and TVD wont be the same. I may include some similar situations, some of the people, but I only watched season 1 of TO, and the crossover with Stefan, sorry, I had severe Anti-Klamille back then. I didn't watch the last season of the Vampire Diaries. I do however have Google, Pinterest, and Tumblr and have READ the reviews and the show descriptions, so I do know what's currently, and what has happened on the seasons I didn't watch of both shows. Depending on how I feel, but for the most part it wont be cannon.

So, yes, New story, it will be longer than My Loyal Friend. I don't know how long yet, but I am very confident about this one. Please review or PM with questions or concerns. If you just want to comment what you think. This is a long running idea, and wont leave my head, until I get it on paper/typed. Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble, and it isn't a big deal, I just wanted to let you all know where my mind is coming from with this new sorry, and my favorite character. (Klaus is second)

If enough people seem to be interested, I'll post another intro, of couples, the characters, and a long summary of the story to get the ball rolling of what's to come. I am so sorry about my absence, you all have been great. I loved every review for the stories I have written before and always respond back to you, to let you know how much I appreciate it, and I will continue doing so. Thanks guys, and Happy Holidays!

All my Love!

jordanbear


End file.
